Double Crossed
by InItToWinIT
Summary: He was better at it than his sister. And he made it seem easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, this is my first Avatar fic and i think it's ok but its also based on a plot that i've read a number of times but i've added my own sorta thing to it. so here's hoping you like it...

* * *

He leaned against the rail of his ship and breathed in the briny air. His eyes focused on the belch of smoke on the horizon which was the only sign of his sister's ship. She would be keeping a _very_ close eye on him and would probably kill him without a second thought if this went wrong. His _little sister_ had requested his assistance on a most difficult and dangerous task that apparently only he had the 'caliber' to do. He guessed he probably could have felt a little proud but mostly he felt like crap.

He turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye could see his uncle sitting placidly with his hands folded in his lap, gazing out across the open sea. For once the tea pot and jars of tea leaves of different varieties he had provided him with went untouched. There were shadows deep within the old man's eyes that had not been there before the events at Ba Sing Se.

The newly reinstated prince lowered his head slightly willing himself not to go there.

His uncle, he knew, was feeling betrayed, hurt and upset. It was exactly how he felt when his father had banished him from the Fire Nation.

Zuko let out a heavy sigh and pushed himself away from the rail, ignoring his uncle as he went down to his cabin.

As he walked down the empty halls he was reminded of a similar ship with a similar crew with him at the head, hell bent on capturing the Avatar. Somehow he didn't figure that almost a year later he would be doing the same thing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly. One thing was different. His uncle had been on his side then.

He groaned and kicked the door to his room open and slamming it shut.

Why couldn't he just sit at home at the palace and feed the turtle-ducks and hang out with Mai? No Avatar to chase, no Azula to be chased by, and overall be bored. That's what princes were supposed to do, right?

Zuko had to admit though as he pummeled his pillows, lying on his stomach, those days of sitting in the palace, at _home_, was frankly not what he'd thought it'd be. His father acted as if his son had not been gone almost four years and it was exactly as if he had not been banished at all. The servants had been helpful, the cooks working to cater for his exact tastes, the guards traipsing around him for his protection even though he didn't need it and there weren't actually any threats. Everyone thought the Avatar was dead.

Except Zuko. And now Azula. Frankly speaking he guessed that she knew he was still alive when she asked him about it. No point lying to the queen of liars.

And Zuko had sent that assassin after the Avatar. So if he wasn't dead now he would be soon although Zuko did not underestimate the child and his devoted friends. Definitely not that Water Tribe peasant.

Her earnest blue eyes filled his head and he could almost feel her cool fingertips brushing against his scar. She was the only one he'd ever let touch the sensitive mark.

Scowling, he rolled over onto his side facing the blank wall and tried to fall asleep although it was the middle of the day. He tried to push all thoughts out of his head; the young Avatar, his betrayed uncle, his smirking sister, the innocent Water Tribe girl…

An incessant banging on his door jolted him out of his stupor.

"What?" he growled thickly, his mouth dry and feeling as if it had been stuffed with cotton.

"The captain believes he's spotted the Avatar's bison, your highness."

Zuko sat up, immediately alert and he trudged to the door and wrenched it open. The guard behind it looked a little nervous as Zuko faced him.

"He's sure?"

"Yes, your –"

The prince ignored him and began running up to the deck. His uncle was still sitting there, expression blank but he wasted no energy with him, turning to the ship's captain.

"Well?" he demanded.

"The bison, sir, we've spotted it."

"And?"

"It's heading north, sir."

"Follow it," Zuko ordered turning back around. "And do not lose him."

* * *

Toph threw herself on the ground and immediately sheltered herself within her standard rock tent. Her three other friends went about setting camp, which in Sokka's case meant throwing his sleeping bag down and crawling inside it.

"So…tired," came the sleepy groan.

Katara and Aang both mumbled something in response as they all settled down for the night, glad to have put some distance in between them and 'Combustion Man'.

Aang undid his head band and wrapped it around his wrist, pulling off his outer shirt and balling it up to use as a pillow. He was asleep in minutes.

Katara took a little longer, watching her three friends sleep (even though she couldn't see Toph). She felt worried; 'Combustion Man' seemed to be a different sort of opponent than they'd ever faced. Travelling with the Avatar had landed Katara in more trouble than she'd ever dreamed possible in the vast and lonely South Pole. However, she'd also had more fun than ever and would never turn back on it. Helping people, saving them, learning different cultures, meeting the strangest folks, had shown her how much of the world was out there trying to live normal lives while the Fire Nation went around spreading war.

_Stupid Fire Nation_ she thought rolling onto her side. It was warm that night as it had been for the past few nights which was unsurprising really, considering they were in Fire Nation territory. _Stupid heat_. Although it was nice not to be wearing furs and heavy parkas…she just wanted a reason to hate the Fire Nation. Ah, Fire Lord. He was easy to hate. And even easier – Azula. _Stupid psychotic princess. Stupid lightning. Stupid fire bending. Stupid…Zuko._

Katara curled up into a ball and tried to forget. However, each time she closed her eyes she saw _him_, his eyes closed, looking anything but evil for once. She had felt bad for him and had comforted him and he had thrown it back in her face.

"_I thought you'd changed!"_

"_I _have_ changed!"_

Some bushes rustled. Katara sat up, alert. A wind blew through the clearing they were camping in, rustling the leaves and grass. She laid back down. She was being paranoid, thinking about Zuko. He hadn't chased them in awhile. _Probably lording it about in the palace_ she thought to herself bitterly. _Stupid_ –

She jumped to her feet. This time she definitely didn't imagine it. The wind didn't snap twigs.

"Who's there?" she called out, sounding braver than she felt. She picked up her water skin and bended all the water out. There was silence. She squinted into the darkness, turning her head left and right, an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"Hello?" she called out again. Aang's eyes snapped open and he looked up at her.

"Katara, what –"

She screamed.

Five fire blasts emerged from the trees, flying towards them. Aang leapt up and kicked out, sending a burst of air to extinguish them.

"What the hell?" Sokka yelled grabbing his sword and jumping to his feet. He rushed towards a figure running out from the trees, hands glowing. He swung at their head which they ducked and side stepped again as he took another swing.

The ground trembled beneath them as Toph stood. She stamped her feet and dug up two boulders from the dirt, sending both flying towards the fire benders running out from the tree.

"Katara, behind you!"

The water bender swiped her hand diagonally and knocked the guard to the ground before water whipping his fellow behind her. There was a roar of fire to her right and she threw herself on the ground, feeling the searing heat of it as it passed. She scrambled up again and found herself trapped by a fire bender who gripped her wrists tightly.

"Let…go of me!" She kicked out at his groin and he doubled up, his grip slackening and she brought her elbow down on his head. Quickly, she tried to gather the water she had dropped but only managed a handful which she bended around another guard's ankles bringing him down.

Suddenly everyone stopped. The fires burning the grass around the campsite were slowly dying down. A figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"Bring me the Avatar," they ordered.

Katara recognized the voice immediately.

"No!" she yelled leaping up and clawing at the water in the air. With a sudden burst of strength she spun around bringing a long water arm to meet his face. He blocked with his left arm without flinching, the fire sizzling the water into steam. In the same movement he punched out sending a blast of fire at her, forcing her to draw up a water screen in front of her.

"I'm not here to fight you," he said his golden gaze locking on hers.

"Too bad!" She bended all the water around her into a ball and with a tremendous push, flung it towards him. Unable to block in time, Zuko was knocked off his feet and onto his back, sopping wet.

"Aang!" Katara screamed running towards her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sokka leaping about, abandoning trying to fight the ruthless soldiers and trying to survive while avoiding them. "Aang, let's go."

The Avatar brought the air around him towards him and used it to fly up and out of the circle of fire benders surrounding him. He landed neatly on Appa's head and took the reins. Toph bent a rock beneath her and used it to propel herself up and Sokka ran up the bison's tail onto the saddle.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted pointing behind her. She spun just as a fire whip tripped her up and she collided with the ground painfully.

"Katara," said Aang leaping down.

"No, go!" She pushed herself up with dirt streaked hands, feeling her ankle give way beneath her. "Don't worry about me. Go!"

Zuko drew back his fist as he neared the group at the same time Aang drew back his. The force of the air and fire against each other exploded, sending the two flying in opposite directions, Aang landing on the dirt on the other side of Appa's head and Zuko into a tree.

Sokka leapt down to help Katara up as the fire prince stood, swaying slightly. Growling angrily he sent repetitive flares of fire at them just as Aang flew over and made contact with the ground, sending a tremor through the grass and knocking him back over.

"Get him!" Zuko yelled at his crew. They immediately ran over as Aang landed back on Appa's head.

"Yip yip!" he commanded leaning over to stretch his hand out to Sokka. The Water Tribe boy grasped it tightly with one hand, the other wrapped around his sister. They began to rise slowly in the air, Aang's face reddening with the strain. Sokka's hand began to slip.

"No!" Aang yanked harder struggling to stay on.

"Sokka!" Katara shrieked as she began to slide out of her brother's grip.

"No!"

Appa tipped over to help Aang bring them on board when the fire benders fired. Everyone yelled as the fire flared past them singeing their clothes and Katara slipped, falling towards the Fire Nation soldiers.

Sokka swung himself onto Appa's head and stared in horror as the men below swarmed over his sister's fallen body.

"We have to go back!" he shouted at Aang. He had frozen. He had let Katara get captured. He had let a friend down. He had failed.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I promise there will be more Katara and Zuko, this was just the intro so don't leave just yet. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed which unfortunately was only 2 people but i noticed a couple of people put it on their story alerts. it'd be great if i could get a few more reviews, perhaps some suggestions. i just...really like reviews...like everybody else so...

* * *

Katara groaned as she rolled onto her side. It felt like someone had shoved a knife into her side and she quickly rolled onto her back again. Her head was throbbing painfully and the rest of her body felt battered and bruised. It wasn't helped by the hard cold metal surface beneath her. Even the linen sheet covering her was painfully, chafing against her tender skin. She opened her eyes.

She was lying in an unfamiliar room which was dimly lit by two flames burning in brackets near the door. She turned her head the other way and yelped as she saw the wall hanging.

Fire Nation. What was she doing _here_? Where was _here_?

The door opened and a middle-aged man stepped in.

"You're awake," he stated unsmilingly. She glared at him, unable to articulate a menacing threat. Someone knocked at the door and a nervous voice spoke from outside.

"Prince Zuko is wondering if the prisoner is awake yet."

"She's awake," said the healer watching Katara's face contort with horror. _Prince Zuko_. Of course. He had ambushed their camp and captured her. Her hand's clenched in fury as the said prince stepped into the room, his eyes locked on her.

"You can leave," he ordered the other without looking at him. The healer bowed silently and left the room.

The two benders stared each other down, eyes narrowed. Then without warning, Katara lashed out. Or, _tried_ to. Her hands had been chained to the edge of the bed, the metal so light she hadn't noticed it. He didn't even flinch.

"Very scary," he drawled. "But it would be much better for you if you cooperated."

She scowled. "Like hell I'm gonna cooperate with _you_."

Undaunted he reached into his robes. "I think this might convince you otherwise." He held up a blue ribbon with a silver pendant attached to it, the symbol of the water tribe carved into it.

"You thief!" Wildly, she tried to snatch at it again but it only caused her more pain as the metal bands dug into her skin.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you think," he said seeing the familiarity of the scene. At least she wasn't tied to a tree this time. "It fell off." He walked around behind her and gently wrapped it around her neck. She stiffened as she felt his warm fingertips brush against her skin as he closed the clasp of the necklace.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly as he walked back to face her again. Did he think now that he had given her back her necklace she owed him? She avoided his eyes, the same eyes which had haunted her every night since leaving Ba Sing Se.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." There it was. The illusion that they could help each other and then he'd betray her and capture Aang. Well, she wouldn't let it happen.

She raised her chin defiantly. "How _stupid_ do you think I am?" she sneered, imitating him to perfection. "I learned my lesson trying to help you once. And I don't make the same mistakes twice."

His eyes darkened.

"You have some nerve disobeying me, peasant!"

"You have some nerve asking _me_ for help, _Prince Zuko_. You don't _deserve_ it."

He leaned down, his patience wearing thin, his icy glare inches from her and he gripped her arm forcefully.

"You don't have any right to judge me," he snarled. She winced as his grip tightened. "You don't know…_anything_ about me."

"You'd been banished from your nation and you needed the Avatar to bring back your honor. I _know_!" she snapped struggling to pull her arm away from him. "You lost your mother; you have a crazy sister and a cruel father. Your life sucks so you're a bitter angry prince whose existence depends on ruining other peoples' lives –"

"_Shut up_!"

Katara flinched at his voice. He let go of her and clenched his hands. He breathed heavily, his hair falling into his face, partially hiding his scarred eye. After what seemed like hours, he gained control of himself and leaned down again.

"Azula knows the Avatar's alive. She has the resources to find him. When she finds him, she'll kill him on the spot. If you help me, we can find the Avatar _alive_."

This got her attention. "What's in it for you?" she quizzed suspiciously. He was going to _help_?

Zuko carefully kept his expression neutral. He had her interest; this might just work. "We find the Avatar, take him to the Fire Nation, he defeats my – the Fire Lord, and everyone's happy."

"You want to defeat your own father?" She raised her eyebrows. Ok, so maybe it wouldn't be _that_ easy.

"Yes."

"Why?" Zuko growled internally. Why couldn't she just accept it and stop questioning him?

"He doesn't deserve to be Fire Lord," said Zuko harshly turning away.

"And you do?" This girl had a knack for pushing his buttons…

"I can stop the war. Isn't that what you want?"

She stared at him for a long time. He took advantage of her silence.

"Will you join me?" he asked, lowering his tone to a soft caress, his eyes smoldering.

Katara gazed into his eyes which seemed so earnest, so…desperate. He wanted to end the war and he was offering to help save Aang. She remembered his vulnerability in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. His betrayal…

"No."

His mouth hardened into a line as she refused, the frown on his face growing more pronounced.

"I can't trust you," she said. "I will never trust you again."

He watched her intently before straightening up and heading to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you to change your mind," he said turning back to look at her.

"Keep waiting then," she retorted as he slammed the door shut.

--

She was so infuriating. Stupid Water Tribe peasant!

The worst part was that he couldn't blame her for not agreeing with him. Of course she wouldn't trust him, especially after he turned against her in Ba Sing Se. He had a lot to make up for in her eyes.

Various members of his crew jumped out of his way as he marched up to the deck to fresh air. He calmed down a little as the cool breeze brushed his face blowing his hair back a little. He tugged the black gold-trimmed armor he wore off and threw it on the ground, able to move more freely in his tunic.

That girl irritated him more than Azula ever had. He hated her so much right then.

Not wanting his irritation to cause him to lash out at anyone if they made the mistake of annoying him, he sat down to meditate choosing to do so in the light of the morning sun rather than mere candles in his room.

Slowly, he breathed in and out, the deep calming breaths soothing him as he cleared his head. His muscles began to relax, the tension seeping out of his shoulders, the knots in his back disappearing. The crease in his forehead smoothed out and gradually his inner fire began to push out of his nostrils with little force.

"Sir?"

Completely calm, Zuko opened an eye. "What?"

"The prisoner wants some water to drink."

"Give her some." The eye closed and he resumed his breathing as the footsteps faded away, below deck. Perhaps if she was treated properly she would bend towards his will. That was it. He would show her that she could trust him and she'd fall for it. It had worked once, it would work again. This time, however, he'd need to be more compelling, more charming to draw her in. One mistake, one slip-up of his plan and he'd be battling to the death with the feisty water bender. Even he had to admit her skills were phenomenal. She'd almost taken him down at the North Pole. Hell, she'd almost taken Azula down in Ba Sing Se until he had intervened. A little water and she'd send any aggressor's butt to the moon and back…

Wait.

"No!" he yelled jumping to his feet and racing to the door.

--

As soon as she felt the water enter the room, she forced all the bending she could from her near useless hands and successfully knocked out the fire bender holding the cup it came in. She moved quickly, guessing it would take the idiots a few minutes to realize she had a hold of water, and sliced neatly through the chains. Katara slid off the table and was glad to find standing on her legs wasn't too difficult. She listened at the door and once she'd made sure there was no one outside, slipped out and ran to what she hoped was the exit.

She could feel one of her cuts threatening to reopen and the air bit at her exposed stomach, her fire nation disguise failing to cover it. Breathing heavily, she ducked into a corridor as two crew members walked past. From a distance, she heard a familiar yell and knew she had seconds to get out of here. She slipped out of her hiding place and….

Almost crashed headlong into a group of Zuko's guards who were obviously running around looking for her.

One of them leered at her stepping in front of the others to get to her. Her arm moved so fast he didn't see it as the water hit him in the face and he began to fall backwards. Katara used the opportunity to step on to him and spring herself over them. She ran up the stairs and closed the door carefully behind her. Then she turned around and came face to face with a _very_ angry fire prince.

He stood a little distance from her, arms crossed, his expression cold. Katara stood her ground and faced him. She felt confident. She had almost managed to take out his psychopathic sister so she coudl easily take him down surrounded by an ocean. She drew up two strands of water and held them close, her arms close. He didn't move.

"I'm impressed," he said finally. "You almost escaped from my own ship." Although his eyes were shooting icy daggers at her the rest of his face was remote.

She watched him silently. Did he just pay her a compliment?

"So, now where are you going?" He said it casually, no emotion betraying his tone, all previous anger hidden from view.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Away from you."

He unfolded his arms, his eyes glittering through the hair falling over them. "Go back to the cabin, water bender. You're still injured."

"Oh, you're _concerned _now, are you?" she said, ignoring him.

"Yes, I am," he stated his face blank. "Now go."

"I don't take orders from you." With that, she flung one of the spheres of water at him. He swung his leg, fire trailing from his foot as he easily deflected it. She winced as she felt a wound on her stomach split open completely but nevertheless drew more water from the water around them to hurl at him. He walked, almost danced, over to her ducking and blocking gracefully as he reached her. She was panting with the pain and effort. He reached a hand out to her. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" she gasped, leaning against the cabin wall for support. She swayed for a moment before completely collapsing on the ground and blacking out.

* * *

Come on. Review! Please...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, first things first - THANK YOU for all your incredible reviews. It was amazing. I'm so sorry i've taken forever to update but i had a couple of papers due n i stayed up till 11 on wednesday night finishing my much neglected homework...like you care but thats my excuse. i've never been so encourage to keep writing and its all thanks to u guys. if i had time i would send you all individual thank yous but here's hoping you'll appreciate them just the same here. I will try and make it more exciting. I tend to move through the plot slowly...sorry but i don't want to make it seem like things are happening to quickly. With Zuko going back to his old self...i kinda fell in love with Zuko when i first saw him on tv BECAUSE he was so angry. i don't know why but that was oddly attractive but i hated his topknot thing so its season 3 hair with this one. in fact i liked aang with hair too so...and yeah Zuko was in meditation stage so he wasn't thinking when he gave Katara water...its like duh! i know. And also, i don't like reading stories where Zuko's all nice and romantic...it doesn't seem in character. even in the tv show when he was with Mai. that was uber weird. I will try not to fall for cliches. I don't like cliches much but if you find its getting cliche-ish tell me!!!

Read A/N before reading please. i have made indirect references to your various reviews and explained a little...kinda. Its sorta my way of connecting my personal life with...nothing actually. i just like talking about myself. =p Thank you: angelove, ZutaraFan4, Novalightz, xyisme, sokkantylee, Rohain Tahquil, satinsilversnowflake. Hoping you guys love this one!

* * *

The silk sheets were gentle against her skin and the softness soothed the bruises on her battered body. A sweet exotic scent rose up from the material beneath her head where her loose hair splayed across the pillows, calming the throbbing in her head. She stretched out beneath the warm blankets, the stiffness in her joints easing away.

"Sleep well?"

Her eyes snapped open as the suave voice pulled her out of her sleep. Blearily, her eyes landed on the originator and the content feelings disappeared.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she snapped trying to cover her shock. Had he been watching her sleep?

"Seeing as it's my room; a while," he retorted.

Katara swallowed. His room? She glanced at the silk sheets pooled around her. Definitely not ship crew luxuries. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, she drew the covers in tighter and shrank back from his gaze.

His glare sharpened and the heat in the room grew a little more intense.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said finding her voice. He wouldn't do that; it wouldn't be _honorable_. But she drew the covers in closer anyway. Unwillingly, she looked back at him. "Thank you."

He raised his eyebrows. "For?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to thank the fire bending prince for anything. "For…being _nice_ I guess."

Zuko nodded once, the corners of his mouth lifting. "I'll be sure not to make it a habit," he said in a mocking tone.

Her scowl rivaled his. "You know, for a prince you are awfully rude."

"Like you're not downright rude yourself, peasant."

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko smirked to himself; looks like he'd found a weak spot.

She flipped the silk sheets back and stood up. Immediately, he was on his feet blocking her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Katara blinked, leaning back when she realized how close he was standing. The same sweet scent that had perfumed her pillow, drifted from his direction. His warm hand landed on her shoulder, pushing her back down gently.

"I'll be back. Don't try and escape again," he ordered turning around and leaving the room.

--

Holding a tray of food, the prince opened the door to his bedroom and to his annoyance, found it empty. Spinning back around and growling furiously, Zuko stormed down the hall looking for someone to yell at.

"Where is the girl?" he yelled shoving the tray into the guard's hands. "Did you imbeciles allow her to escape again?" His fists began to burn.

"She's above deck, sir," the man practically whimpered. "General Iroh's orders."

Zuko froze for a moment. His uncle had not uttered a word to him since arriving on the ship let alone give an order. Dismissing the guard, he ran up the stairs and stopped as he saw his uncle pouring the girl a cup of hot tea. She was smiling for the first time.

"Thank you," she said quietly to the old man. "It tastes wonderful."

"Tea brewing is art in another medium. Every brew must come from the heart." She smiled again, fascinated and curious, as to how a kind and good-natured man could be the uncle of, as Sokka would say, an angry jerk.

The ex-General watched as her gaze became far off and the steaming cup hovered just below her chin, never quite moving any further.

"If I may be so rude to interrupt, may I ask what is bothering you Miss Katara?"

The water bender smiled. "Just Katara, please."

"Katara then."

She didn't answer immediately. "It's not a hard question to figure out," she said finally.

Iroh bowed his head. "I'm guessing you mean being captive on my nephew's ship but I'm sensing there's a little more to it than that."

Katara looked at him. How much did he know? Surely if Zuko was planning to double cross Azula he wouldn't be bragging about with all the fire nation crew members on board but surely he would tell his uncle. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't the only one Zuko had betrayed; she had forgotten one other person – his uncle. What was he doing here then?

"It's nothing," she muttered finally sipping at her tea. "What are you doing with Zuko anyway?"

"Uncle!" a voice interrupted. She looked up and her face dropped. Stupid arrogant prince always ruined everything.

Iroh looked up and raised his cup to his lips to save himself from answering.

Zuko sat down ignoring Katara and cleared his throat. "Uncle, I –" He realized he couldn't think of any words to say to his uncle and there was no way his uncle would talk to him. "Did you…enjoy your tea?" he finished lamely. His uncle _always_ enjoyed his tea.

"Your uncle makes great tea," Katara put in.

The fire prince turned to glare at her which she matched without flinching. "I know," he said through gritted teeth.

"Today was just as pleasant as the last," his uncle said quietly not meeting Zuko's eyes. "I'm hoping, Katara, that you might join me in the future."

"Of course," she replied somewhat coldly, her attention directed at Zuko. He glowered at her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to…_interrupt_ this pleasant conversation but you're coming with me." He stood up fluidly and grudgingly held out his hand to her. She ignored it and struggled to her feet, wincing as she unconsciously clutched her stomach. Zuko's gaze flickered to the patch of brown that was exposed by her ragged Fire Nation outfit and grimaced before striding down below deck.

He led the way down the dimly lit hallways to a dark cabin she hadn't seen before. He opened the door and stepped inside holding it open for her. Reluctantly she followed him in and gasped as he lit the candles in the room.

Inside was an elaborately decorated and carefully constructed bathroom of sorts, done up in reds and golds with a marble tub sunk into the middle of the room. Her eyes roved around the beautiful architecture to the exquisite art on the walls. The steam hovering over the surface of the water drifted toward her, its scent making her inhale deeply and relish in its flavor.

Zuko interrupted her observations by striding over to an ornate chest and taking out two towels and handing them to her. She stared at him blankly. He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Knock yourself out," he mocked waving his hand towards the inviting tub. She glared at him.

"You expect me to take a bath…on a ship full of men?"

"Don't worry; you won't be interrupted," he said moving to the door. "I'll make it my personal responsibility," he smirked.

"What makes you so certain I won't try and escape again?" He was leaving her in a room full of water after all.

He paused. "I trust you," he said finally before shutting the door behind him. Katara quickly ran over to it and locked it. Then she turned and looked at the water. She sighed before stripping off her clothes. She could with a bath.

--

She rested her head against the ledge of the tub feeling thoroughly clean and revived. Swirling the water with her finger she giggled slightly as she created little ripples near her toes tickling her feet. Her eyes fell on the red wall hanging and her smile evaporated as quickly as the water she was bathing in. She closed her eyes contemplating her situation. Here she was, stuck on Zuko's ship as his prisoner, sleeping in his bed, and taking a bath in his bathroom. His own personal bathroom. She had deduced this, easily guessing that the crew would have some communal bathroom not even half as luxurious as this.

Why was he being so nice? Not that his verbal attitude was nice – on the contrary, far from it. But his gestures were confusing her. She could tell he was trying to get her to trust him which she point blank refused to do. And her will was slowly crumbling. One thing she knew was that Zuko never gave up. The only question remained was when would she succumb. No longer feeling relaxed, she climbed out and dried herself swiftly with one of the warm towels before wrapping it around her body completely and using the other one to dry her hair.

Someone pounded on the door. Katara didn't need to hear his voice to guess who it was.

"Are you done, peasant?"

There it was again. Peasant. She stomped over to the door and flung it open. "My name is _Katara_."

He stared at her in surprise, his hand frozen in midair. Obviously he hadn't been expecting her barely clad body to materialize in front of him. He swallowed and looked away, his composure slipping for the first time as his cheeks flared bright red.

Katara realized at the same time that while she probably wasn't the first girl in his life that wasn't his sister, he was still a seventeen-year-old hormone ravaged boy and she was wearing nothing but a _towel_. She flushed and snatched wildly at the silk robe he was holding up before slamming the door in his face.

Embarrassed and furious, she tossed the towels aside and pulled the robe on over her undergarments. It was loose around the shoulders where he was more filled out and the sleeves fell past her hands. She quickly folded them back and tied the sash around her waist tightly. Taking a minute to calm down and recompose herself, she gathered what remained of her Fire Nation clothes and, taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Zuko was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His face was expressionless and he barely reacted as she came out, although his gold eyes roved along her silhouette, taking in her silk covered form. With the slightest nod, he straightened up and began to lead her through the halls again. Katara followed him, suddenly feeling weary.

"What time is it?" she asked, too tired to waste any anger on him. She could make it up tomorrow.

"Dusk," was the short reply. She stifled a yawn and flushed with embarrassment as her stomach growled. She hadn't had any solid food in almost twenty-four hours. Zuko kept walking, giving no indication he'd heard her stomach. As they finally reached his room, Katara hesitated not wanting to be in there with him. Alone. But so far he'd been…ok. After a few more seconds of internal debating she walked past him.

On the floor was a small square table laden with a plate of food with chopsticks laying neatly beside it. There was a cushion on one side.

She looked at him questioningly. He sighed. "You can eat. I'm not going to starve you."

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" she shot back.

He looked at her, his expression slightly incredulous, before he strode over to the wall and wrenched two broadswords off it, expertly slashing through the air with them.

"If I wanted to kill you," he started, "I would have done it already." He sliced the air with them again before putting them together and sheathing them in his belt.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she let it out. Hoping she didn't look frightened she sat down neatly and picked up the chopsticks, gingerly placing the foreign food in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the delightful taste encompassed her. It was spicy yet the different flavors were amazing. She chewed slowly, savoring it before opening her eyes again and meeting the prince's slightly amused ones.

"What?" she said swallowing. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he smirked, crossing the room and stretching out across his bed, picking up a scroll and beginning to read.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked after another mouthful.

"Already ate," he said in a tone that said he clearly didn't want to be interrupted. She, however, regaining energy from her meal wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"So, the food's nice," she stated eating some more. He didn't reply the scroll rustling as he unfurled it further.

She frowned before asking her more pressing question. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked up. "Why am I doing what?"

"I'm your prisoner but you're not treating me like one."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you _want_ to be treated like one?"

"No, but –"

"Then there's no problem," he said laying back down.

"Yes, there is," she said placing the chopsticks down. "You're up to something."

"Aren't you the smart one," he said bored.

"What do you want Zuko?" she said ignoring his comment.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he said, his eyes meeting hers. She felt like they were burning a hole right into her brain and she looked away.

"I don't trust you," she told him. "And I never will."

His eyes narrowed. "We'll see."

They glared at each other for a moment before she dropped her gaze. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome," he said coldly, his shoulders visibly tensing as she stood up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"As much as I enjoyed being your prisoner, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now." Before he had time to stand up she swept up the water in the cup and flung it at him. His hand rose up to catch it and it disappeared in a bout of steam. Using the distraction to her advantage, Katara yanked the door open and ran for it, slamming it shut behind her to gain a few seconds. The corridor was empty as she ran down it, completely lost. She delved further into the depths of the ship, dodging out of sight as she saw the occasional stray guard come her way. Then she stopped, pain ripping her stomach as her wound split open completely. She fell to her knees, her eyes watering as she put her hand on her side, feeling the wetness seeping through the silk.

She stayed there on the floor, unable to move, trying to hold the gash close. It didn't take him long to find her.

"Will you stop trying to escape?" Zuko growled, ducking down beside her. He pulled her hand away from her side and saw the blood stains, grimacing. "Nice work," he said letting go of her arm. Realizing she wouldn't be able to walk, he put his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her into the air, keeping her close to his body as he carried her easily.

"What are you doing?" she cried out weakly, trying and failing miserably to force him to let go. "Put me down!"

He ignored her and strode through the hallways with the air of one who had walked its paths many times. Somewhere in her dazed state she realized she was back in the clinic with the hostile healer. Zuko gently laid her down on the hard metal table and moved her hand away from her side.

He hesitated slightly before moving closer to her. "Your…robe. He has to get to the wound." He spoke quietly as if it would make it less humiliating.

"Right," Katara managed to snap holding her robe tighter. Zuko scowled, the 'sensitive' expression disappearing instantaneously.

"Look, we're just trying to help –"

"I don't need your help!"

"You'll get it whether you want it or not –"

"Who made you the boss of me –?"

"Just shut up and –"

"Perhaps you should cover her in a blanket," interrupted a quiet voice from the doorway. General Iroh stood there looking pointedly at the healer who immediately to the hint and left to get one.

An awkward silence fell over the three; Katara's shallow breathing the only sound in the room. Zuko glared at the edge of the table for something to do. Soon the healer returned and spread the blanket over her. She pulled the bloodstained side of her robe away and watched apprehensively as the healer approached her with a foul smelling ointment.

"What is that?" she said recoiling.

"It will heal your wound," he told her walking around the table.

"Just give me some water; I'll heal it myself!"

"No." This time it wasn't Zuko but his uncle who had spoken. "Katara, you are still weak – you should let him take care of you." Whether by 'him' he meant the healer or Zuko was a mystery and the old man turned to leave.

"Uncle!" Zuko followed him outside leaving the protesting water bending inside. "Uncle, please –"

"You should stay by her side, nephew." He didn't turn around as he spoke. "You are the only one she can trust now."

"But she doesn't trust me," he objected. Somehow in the back of his mind this scene felt familiar. He was lost and his uncle was advising him. The distant past's echoes felt like another lifetime.

"Remember Prince Zuko, trust is always earned."

* * *

Ok, how was that? Did you like it? Please review! I love reviews and by extension you guys too!!! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So I've updated again and considering I'm usually pretty lazy when it comes to updating this is pretty good timing for me AND its probably one of the longest chapters i've ever written which is pathetic considering some of the chapters i've seen other people write. Oh well. Anyway, I know some people are a little miffed that this is turning out to be another "zuko captures katara" story but its going to be different, i promise. I just needed the setting to be like that.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, by the way, although I was a little disappointed I only got four so if you could please please please review that would greatly appreciated.

* * *

He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. Her hair, recently cleaned, was spread out around her head like chocolate waves, the dim light causing the locks to shine. Some of it fell onto her shoulder as she shifted her head slightly, moving every time she breathed. Her face, for once, was peaceful, her skin smoothed out completely, glowing even.

_Why won't you trust me?_ He asked in his head silently. The golden eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing out heavily. Hadn't he been through this argument already? Wasn't it the same reason his uncle would no longer look at him, let alone talk?

He turned away from the room and headed back to his quarters to cool down. It was empty of any life as he entered as was to be expected. No one entered his room without his permission. Ignoring his bed, he walked to his desk and sat down, pulling a recently unfurled scroll towards him.

_Pity your ambush on the Avatar was unsuccessful, brother, but I'm sure you're more than capable. Keep the water bender prisoner. Be ready for the Avatar when he comes. Good luck Zuzu…_

Zuko scowled as he tossed it aside. Even when she wasn't there he could practically hear her sneering at him. His _baby sister _was giving him orders. Wonderful. They weren't hard to follow but there was something about following Azula's commands that irked him. Although he could simply pretend he never got them, he thought, as the scroll caught alight and burnt to ashes in seconds. He could do this _his_ way. He would earn the water bender's trust (somehow) and together they'd draw the Avatar in safely. Azula's plan would end in a violent, rage-driven battle between the Avatar and his friends, and while _she_ may be confident that they would win, Zuko wasn't so sure. He'd seen the Avatar's friends in action and knew what they were capable of when any one of their friends was in danger. It wasn't something Azula understood, something she hadn't factored in. But Zuko had spent the better part of the last year searching for the child and had seen everything with his own eyes. However, he now had the water bender who would definitely prove to be the biggest obstacle. Convince her he was good and the rest was easy from there. It was the perfect plan. Effortless.

With those thoughts in mind he headed over to his bed, pulling his armor and inner tunic off before settling in to sleep. Somewhere in his subconscious he noted a different but just as pleasant scent nestled in his pillows.

--

Unbelievable.

Was she really so incapable that she couldn't escape off his ship? Katara slumped back down on the uncomfortable bed she had been placed on. At least her wound no longer burned. Her side was tightly done up in bandages but she could probably heal it from there herself.

She sighed wondering how much longer she would be here. Stupid prince wouldn't let her out of his sight. It was a pity they were evenly matched. Otherwise she would be off his ship and helping Aang get ready to defeat the Fire Lord. If they were anywhere near land she could easily water bend her way to it. It was a lot harder in the middle of the ocean. She was strong and had great stamina but bending continuously would drain her of energy. And she tended to use most of it up when the Fire Nation idiots got in her way.

Or she could convince Zuko she actually _was_ on his side and when his guard was down she could strike and escape, and find Aang by herself. She smiled to herself slightly. It was ridiculous and dangerous but it could possibly work, even though her acting skills weren't great and it felt a little…_wrong_. Betraying him. She frowned, pondering it. He had betrayed her…she knew how it felt. And she wouldn't sink to his level. Zuko wanted her help to find Aang to defeat his father and take over as the Fire Lord. The help she could give if she was willing to let go of her pride and resentment. Finding Aang wouldn't be too hard considering she knew their rendezvous point for the Invasion. However, if he was following her instead it wouldn't be too easy. On the other hand she was in the company of the guy who had tracked them all over the world. If anyone could find the Avatar it was him.

Slowly, trying not to disturb her injury, she flipped the blankets back and slid off the table bed. She headed to the door and opened it, sticking her head out. She jumped when she caught the eye of the guard stationed outside her door. The grip on his weapon tightened.

"Hi," she said cheerily. She couldn't see the face behind the mask but she had a feeling the guard was glaring. "Um, I was just wondering…is Zuko around?"

He stiffened slightly before replying gruffly, "_Prince_ Zuko is asleep."

"Wow, what time is it?" She must've been out for a long time.

"Perhaps two hours past midnight."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I want to talk to _Prince_ Zuko so can you tell him when he wakes up."

He nodded once before turning away. Katara sighed and turned to walk back inside before she stopped. There was no way she'd be able to sleep without getting some answers down. She wanted to make a decision quickly, one that would get her off this ship and away from the prince.

"No, you know what? I want to talk to him _now_," she insisted. She made her eyes big and pleading. "Please? It's important…it's about the _Avatar_."

The guard stood silent for a few moments before he pulled a key out of his pocket. "I have to lock in you in. I shall go alert the prince."

Katara smiled and nodded, stepping back inside and heard the key scraping in the lock. She sat on her bed and swung her legs impatiently as she waited for him. Finally, footsteps approached and the door opened. An irritated prince stood in the doorway his hair tousled and wearing black pants and a sleeveless tunic. It was obvious he had just gotten up.

"This had better be good!" he snapped slamming the door shut.

"Aww, did someone lose a little beauty sleep?" she taunted. He crossed his arms and blinked sleepily, too tired to retort back. She looked at his pathetic appearance and felt a surge of pity. She patted the bed next to her. He ignored her and leaned against the wall, his gold eyes glaring.

"I was wondering," she began, choosing her words carefully, "your sister shot Aang down in Ba Sing Se. He was practically dead. How did you know he was still alive?"

"You woke me up for _this_," he said annoyed, rubbing his eyes.

"How did you know?" she insisted.

He looked at her for a while before sighing. "That water you showed me. With special properties. You used it on the Avatar, didn't you?" His face took on an odd expression, even with the tiredness. He looked almost…bitter.

"Yes."

He unfolded his arms and let them drop to his sides. "My sister told my – the Fire Lord that I killed the Avatar. And he believed her. If he finds out that it's not true, he'd completely disown me and I'd be permanently banished. Which is exactly what she wants no doubt."

Katara watched him as he spoke. He could be speaking the truth. "So, now you're looking for the Avatar again? To kill him?"

"No," he replied, meeting her eyes. "He's going to help me defeat the Fire Lord and my sister."

His voice was cold. There was an air of determination around him. He meant it.

"If he doesn't know," she said slowly, "what did you tell him about being here? I mean, surely your own father would have noticed you left?"

"He thinks my sister and I are on vacation again," he replied without missing a beat.

"Your sister?" Katara exclaimed jumping to her feet as if expecting the sadistic princess to come bursting through the door.

"She's on a separate ship," he said quickly, trying to mask his slip up. "Actually, she thinks I'm helping her to capture the Avatar."

"Oh, ok," she said sitting back down. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "You want me to help you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you won't betray me again?"

The question hung in the air as the two stared at each other. "You don't," he replied finally.

She stood up and walked closer to him. "You betrayed me once. I'm not going to let you make the same mistake twice."

His gold eyes gazed into her clear blue ones and he saw the strength and determination hidden in their depths. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Zuko?"

He looked back, itching to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sokka's hand clutched his sword tightly, gnashing his teeth, standing a good distance from Aang who looked equally angry. Toph was seated on a rock, her legs crossed as she remained neutral.

"We have to find her!" Sokka yelled, his fists balled.

"I know!" Aang replied just as loudly. "But she could be anywhere. Where do you think we should start?"

"I dunno," said Sokka sarcastically. "Maybe the crazy jerk's home in the _Fire Nation_!"

Toph winced as his voice rose three octaves at the end.

"He wouldn't go all the way there," Aang retorted. "What does he need Katara for?"

Sokka's face contorted into several weird expressions, visually conveying his thoughts. Toph cocked her head as she tried to imagine what was going on during the silence.

"I don't think Zuko's the type –" Aang began saying.

"What? You're _supporting_ the guy?" Sokka spat.

"No! I'm just saying –"

"Ok, STOP!" Toph yelled jumping up and causing a tremor. The two boys fell silent. "Zuko doesn't have any need for Katara. But he knows we're going to come after her and then he's going to capture Aang."

"Well, we're not just going to sit here," said Sokka. "We're _going_ to go after her."

"We'd be playing right into his hands if he went looking for her. That's exactly what he wants."

"I'm not leaving my baby sister in the hands of that jerk!"

"We don't want to either. But if we don't go looking for them, sooner or later they're going to come looking for us."

"I don't like it," said Sokka but he sat down anyway, unable to think of a better plan. Aang had to agree with Toph also. He couldn't care less about his own safety than Katara's but Toph had the right idea.

Seeing no one else was going to help set up camp, he jetted over to Appa and got Sokka's sleeping bag for him. It was warm close to the Fire Nation and they didn't require a fire that night which was just as well. Anything that left a mark they'd been there was best ignored. He settled on the ground between his two friends as he stared at the sky, watching the stars.

_Please be ok, Katara_…

* * *

His foot lashed out followed by a burst of fire. He placed it down behind him and spun around, hands open and slicing through the air, trailing flames. He crossed his fists in front of his face and pulled sharply back before double punching forward, forcing more fire out of his fists. Sweat rolled down his back from the heat as he punched rapidly, forcing himself to make them faster and stronger. He kept on going for as long as he could, perspiration dripping from his loose hair onto his face. He stopped finally, breathing heavily, bowing to an invisible superior before resting his hands on the ship rails for support.

She had never seen anything so dangerous and beautiful at the same time. The fire had arced across the dawn sky as he trained. The heat waves he caused were strong and she could feel a sheen of sweat on her own face. He wasn't like his sister, perfect and precise, but he was graceful and danced through the movements fluidly.

"What are you doing here?"

Katara glanced up from her place near the door where she had been standing and (although she hated to admit it) gawking. He had his back to her, his skin glistening in the dim light. She took a few steps forward and he turned around. His eyes watched her as she came and stood beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, clearly annoyed.

"I was watching you train," she said in a matter of fact voice. "Is that a problem?" She turned to face him, a challenging glare on her face. Her eyes told a different story, however. They drifted almost casually down his toned front, looking at the muscles rippling across his stomach and chest. She forced her gaze away, annoyed at herself. Stupid prince just _had_ to have the perfect body, beautifully built and naturally attractive. Katara mentally groaned. What was it with all the guys she'd met in the past year that _couldn't_ have attracted her? Why did _he_ have to be so gorgeous? She drew the line there. Maybe gorgeous was a bit much. Attractive body, terrible personality was more like it. They needed a word for that.

"Yes," he said in a cutting voice, interrupting her thoughts. "I don't like people watching me train."

"I must apologize then, for invading his highness' personal space." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she gave a mock bow. He stared at her before rolling his eyes and pushing away from the railing.

"I didn't realize I was such bad company," she called after him, slightly affronted.

"I wouldn't expect you to," was the reply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

"Exactly what you think it does."

Katara growled under her breath before following him and grabbing his bare shoulder. The searing heat of his skin caused her to pull her hand away. He turned back around, his eyebrows raised as she dropped her hand by her side.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"You captured me," she said prodding a finger into his chest. He didn't budge an inch, his hand taking hers and pulling it away from his torso.

"And?"

"Well, I need to _talk_ to _someone_. And I figured, since its your fault I'm stuck here, it should be you."

He let the words sink in. "You want to…_talk_ to me?" he quizzed curiously.

"Unfortunately, you're all that's left." He narrowed his eyes at her biting tone and she glared back, painfully aware of the fact that he had almost a good eight inches on her. Nevertheless, she didn't back down. They stared each other down for a few minutes. He relaxed first, and swiftly sidestepped her, continuing on his path to the door.

"You're on your own there, peasant."

She snapped, her hand whipping out and snatching up a rope of sea water, bending its silvery body and whacking him across the back. It broke and splashed his entire form with the cold fluid. He spun around, snarling, shaking the water out of his already damp hair. She gave him an innocent wave, neatly dodging as he sliced the air with his hands, a wave of fire flying at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to attack an opponent when their back's turned?" His leg swung around in a powerful back kick, the flames scorching the deck planks as they hit empty air. She retaliated with a whip to the ankles which he jumped.

"I don't know. Didn't _your_ mother ever tell you not to fight with girls?" She cart wheeled over as four simultaneous streams raced towards her. Her arms moved like the water as she pushed a big watery shield in front of her face, blocking more of his attacks.

"What, are you scared? I'll go easy on you if you like." He smirked, quickly covering a little more distance between them where he would have the advantage in a close range fight. She scowled and he ducked as the water whipped at his head. He heard a loud metallic clang as it hit the rails and bent them.

"You're improving," he taunted closing in on her. Admittedly, he was impressed. His legs had a dull pain in them from the hours of training and he could feel his muscles seizing up in his arms. But it would be a lot longer before Zuko admitted defeat.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as sweat rolled down her face. He was backing her up against the side of the ship and she had to feel the water with her back towards it. The prince had stopped bending now and swiped at her legs with a kick. She brought her hands forward bringing the water towards him and his hands hit hers, blocking her and causing the water to drop.

"You wouldn't stand a chance without your bending, would you?" he said grabbing her fist as she swung it at him. He looked at it briefly, almost amused, as he gently tucked her fingers beneath her thumb and straightened her wrist. She pulled back and kicked out, her foot aimed at his stomach. He pushed it aside almost easily. Her eyes were defiant but she felt a little fear for the first time. There was no way she would beat him with almost no experience in hand to hand combat. And he would never let her live it down. She _had_ to beat him.

She stepped sideways as his fist rushed towards her head and he quickly turned it into a side punch. Her hands flew up to shield her face instinctively. There was no contact and she lowered them down. He was standing there, his fists hanging by his sides, giving her a look of disdain.

"And I thought you might actually make this interesting," he sneered. She balled her hands and raised them up into a guard stance. He smirked and mimicked her, his eyes daring her to hit him. She threw a jab at his face which he tried to block before she drew it back before it even made connected and threw herself on the ground, kicking his legs out from under him.

"Oof!" he thudded to his knees, surprised. He turned over in time to see her sink her fist into his stomach. The air blew out of him as she grabbed his fists and pinned them above his head, leaning over him.

"Still interested?" she said, a little breathlessly. Her hair hung down, the ends lightly brushing his cheeks, the shoulders of her robe sliding off, baring her neck and collarbone. Her knees were on either side of his body, supporting her weight.

He stared up at her, completely winded, all traces of arrogance gone as she held him down, her hands tightly gripping his as she hovered over him. She was so close he could feel her breath washing over him. Slowly, he relaxed and composed his face again. Unconsciously, her grip slackened as well. "Admit it," she said, a triumph grin growing on her face, "I won. You lose."

"You obviously don't know me very well," he said, a smirk unfolding across his own visage. "I _never_ lose." His hands curled around her wrists and with a quick twist, flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. "I win. You lose."

Her cheeks flushed as she realized the tables had turned. She swallowed and found herself gazing into the golden depths of his eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she'd stopped breathing. His lips quivered as if he were going to say something and his brow furrowed as his head came closer another inch. She tried to say something but her voice stuck in her throat. He was so close she could see the rough skin around the edge of his eye, see where the pale skin melded into the angry wound. Then all conscious thoughts rushed back. _Prince Zuko_, the angry exile who had tracked them all over the world, was two inches from her face _lying_ on top of her.

"Get off!" she snapped. His head pulled back in surprise but his grip on her wrists tightened.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Say what?" Her heart was beginning to race as she desperately struggled against him.

"Admit that I won and you are a terrible fighter." He was enjoying this; she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

Her fingers wiggled as she tried to pull her hands out of his hold. "Fine. You won and I am a terrible fighter. Happy?"

"Disappointed, actually," he said still not moving. "I was expecting you to put up more of a fight. You give up too easily."

She smirked. "What can I say? I'm a sore loser. Just don't look up." Her smile widened.

Zuko looked up…and received a face full of sea water. Katara began to laugh as he stood up, angrily, the water steaming off his body. She sat up and rubbed her wrists, still giggling. He glared at her which she brushed off, getting to her feet. She paused mid step on her way back inside, turning back to him.

"I win. You lose."

* * *

He sat down quietly across from her, causing her to look up from her food. Her eyes widened in surprise and she laid down her chopsticks. Rather bored with spending the entire day holed up in his room with no company, she was a little pleased to see him. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"Is his highness actually honoring me with his presence?"

"As long as you feel honored," he replied picking up his own utensils and beginning to eat. Katara watched him for a moment before speaking.

"So, someone's not angry for once."

He shrugged, chewing carefully. His gaze was a little far off giving Katara the impression he was deep in thought. She let him eat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to risk asking the question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Zuko," she began tentatively. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I was wondering…what are you going to do if I don't help you find Aang?"

His mouth quirked, settling into a frown. "You will," he replied.

"You don't know what I'm going to decide."

He leaned back, fixing her with his usual glare. "I do know. He's your friend. And you'll do anything to save him."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I have been chasing you for a year, haven't I?"

"True," she replied thoughtfully. "Will you kill me if I don't, though?"

He stared at her for a long time. "What do you think?" he said finally, his eyes boring into hers.

"I," she slowly, her finger tracing a pattern on the ground beside her, "don't think you will."

He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, his elbows on the low table. "What makes you so sure?"

Her eyes flickered back to him. "You're not that cruel. You're not Azula."

"I betrayed you once," he countered. Her hands curled up.

"Are you trying to make me hate you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He tilted his head back, realizing how far inclined he was towards her. Feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze, she played with the food on her plate, no longer hungry. He wouldn't kill her, she was sure, but would she help him? It was probably her only chance of getting back to her friends and brother. She looked back up to find his attention was occupied elsewhere and she stood up, stifling a yawn.

"I'm going to bed," she said heading to door. A hand shot out and grabbed the neck of her robe, pulling her back.

"What?" she said indignantly, pulling the red silk straight.

"Where are you going?" he demanded not letting go of her.

"To sleep," she said, rolling her eyes.

"_Where_?"

She shrugged. "The infirmary, I guess. Although that table is rather uncomfort –" she cut herself off as he strode over to his bed and pulled the blankets back. She shook her head in disbelief. "No. No, no, no. I refuse."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"Why would I want to sleep in your _bed_? What do you take me for? Some hussy you picked up off –"

"My uncle," he began through gritted teeth, "takes you for a well-respectable girl who 'deserves unconditional attention' although she's ungrateful and ill-mannered!"

Katara resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. "Where are you going to sleep then?"

Zuko walked over to the wooden closet and opened it, dragging from its depths a futon and a blanket which he threw on the ground beside the table. He snatched up one of the pillows from the bed and tossed it on the mess on the floor.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" she asked pointing to it. He spared it a glance and shrugged, untying the sash on his tunic.

"No, I was thinking about leaving it there and sleeping in the hall. What do you think?" he said sarcastically, his voice slightly muffled as the inside shirt came off. Katara turned away discreetly and bent down to fix up the makeshift bed.

"What are you doing?" he inquired raising his eyebrows and tossing his clothes aside.

"It was bugging me," she answered straightening the blankets. She stood up and admired her work. "What do you think?"

"As long as I can sleep in it, I don't care what it looks like," he smirked at her annoyed expression and she turned away, crawling onto the bed. She bit her lip and watched him pull the blankets over his chest. Katara was never one for just letting others stand by while she was nice and comfortable. Even if the 'other' was a crazy fire prince and she was not at all prone to sharing a bed with him. She laid her head down and closed her eyes.

She woke up a few hours later, the only light in the room a sliver of moonlight peeping through the window. The heat in the room was stifling and her throat felt parched. She sat up and could just make out his still form on the ground, the blanket having fallen away, revealing his bare upper body. His pale skin looked silver from the moonlight and Katara paused to take in his appearance. His face was peaceful and it was hard to believe this was the guy that had chased them around the globe. The same guy she'd fought furiously this morning, the same guy that had tied her to a tree. He looked almost…attractive.

Katara frowned and decided to find some water to drink before she retched. Silently, she slid out of the bed and stepped lightly around him, daring not to breathe until she was outside. Realizing she didn't know where the kitchens were or wherever the food was cooked, she walked down the many corridors pushing open each door. She finally found the small kitchen a few halls away from Zuko's room and gratefully walked in. Grabbing a cup from the table she uncovered one of the water barrels and scooped up some water, washing it down quickly.

A hand grabbed her.

Katara choked mid swallow and dropped the ceramic cup which shattered.

"You scared me!" she said pushing his hand off her shoulder. She took deep breaths trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, irate with lack of sleep.

"Well, I'm not trying to escape," she told him, rolling her eyes. "I was just getting a drink."

"There's a jug on my desk," he pointed out, the air around them growing warmer.

"Which I obviously didn't notice," she snapped. Brushing past him, she stalked out of the room and tried to make her way back through the dark to his room. Somehow, she couldn't find it. She began to walk down another unfamiliar hall when his warm fingers closed around her wrist and he gently pulled her along behind him.

"You're going the wrong way; that's where the crew sleeps." She kept her eyes on the back of his head as he walked, not letting go of her until they'd reached his quarters. This time she climbed into the bed with no objection and listened as the rustling of him settling back down faded away. Closing her eyes she realized her heart was still beating faster than normal and something told her it had less to do with the scare she got in the kitchen than walking alone down dark halls hand in hand with a certain someone.

* * *

Ok, please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok, not to be mean or anything but i only got a few reviews on the last chapter which was slightly disappointing but thank you to those who did! Muchly appreciated. Now if only i got a few more reviews on this. Even if its like one worded reviews like "good" or "bad" i don't care just REVIEW please!!!

* * *

The next few days passed slowly.

Katara sat in front of Iroh, listening to him speak as she drank the heavenly brew of tea he had made. She relaxed slightly, despite being on Zuko's ship. The prince himself was below deck, talking with the captain.

"Something on your mind, Katara?"

The water tribe girl looked up and set her cup down. Her question fell off her tongue before she realized what she was saying. "Why is Zuko always angry?"

To her relief, Iroh chuckled, his sides shaking as his face stretched into a broad smile. "It is not often I am asked such a question," he told her, observing her over the rim of his cup. She gave a sheepish grin and waited for him to continue. "Zuko was quite a pleasant boy when he was younger. Oh yes," he added as Katara raised her eyebrows, "he was. He was never an outstanding bender like his sister nor was he any good at making friends. He was a little shy – he spent a lot of time with his mother."

Katara snorted. "Shy?"

Iroh gave a laugh. "You should have seen him cry the day he was sent to the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. In three weeks he was back. Incredibly stubborn but overall a good boy," he finished, wiping a tear from his eye. "And now I'm afraid…he's a little lost."

Katara's mind wandered as she listened to him speak, imagining a smaller Zuko bawling as he hugged onto a faceless women's leg. Somehow she couldn't quite picture it. "When did Zuko…?" she waved her hand at her face.

"He was thirteen," Iroh answered heavily. "He paid a terrible price for doing the right thing."

"What right thing?" said Katara curiously. Iroh shook his head.

"It's his story. You should ask him."

The water tribe girl didn't say anything but nodded, silently sipping her tea, knowing full well she wouldn't be asking the temperamental fire prince anything about his scar. She didn't know what Zuko had been through save being exiled from his own home nor did she want to know. It was unfair and uncharacteristic of her but she knew that if she ever found out the Zuko behind the scar she would start feeling for him and right now she didn't want to feel sorry for anyone except herself.

She took a deep breath and asked another pressing question, wondering if she wasn't crossing the line here. "When Zuko…turned on you in Ba Sing Se, what happened to you?"

The old man froze. His stare was fixated on her face and she began to panic, thinking it was all over when he took a deep breath and answered. "I was arrested for treason against the Fire Nation."

Katara's eyes went wide as she looked horrified. "They just…threw you in prison? He just let them? After everything you did for him?" She felt anger course through her and although she didn't know the man very well, felt his hurt also. Suddenly it was very easy to hate the prince.

"He came and visited me at times," he added quietly. Katara looked at him and felt her respect for the ex-General rise. She could see the love in his eyes for his nephew as he defended him.

"Still…" she muttered trying to find a fault in the prince. "Zuko told me he and his sister were on vacation. I mean, that's what they told the Fire Lord. What are you doing here?"

"I do not know. I do not believe the Fire Lord knows but Azula is very much respected – or feared – by much of the palace staff. Azula had me put on this ship with my nephew. A bribe of sorts one could say."

"A bribe to get Zuko to help her capture the Avatar?"

The old man shrugged. "Possibly." He didn't seem too keen on the topic and eventually Katara let it slide.

Excusing herself, she stood up and walked to the door, making her way down to Zuko's room. It wasn't empty. He was sitting at his desk, one hand resting on the table with the brush handle between his fingers as he leaned back in his chair, staring out the window. She shut the door loudly causing him to look around, slightly annoyed. His expression wasn't surprised as he saw her, not expecting anyone else to enter his room so brashly.

"You were _shy_?" she snorted in the most unladylike manner.

He raised his eyebrows or brow, turning around fully. "What?"

"You cried when you got sent to school."

His eyes narrowed. "Who told you –?"

"Your uncle," she said, calmly sitting down on his bed. Now she had something to hold against him. "He tells _great_ stories. Really interesting."

"What do you want?" he said bluntly.

She blinked innocently. "Who said I wanted anything?"

"I grew up with Azula. Girls are crazy and manipulative and are never nice unless they want something in return."

"Maybe that's only Fire Nation girls," she threw back at him.

"You must be part Fire Nation then," he retorted smoothly.

Both stared each other down. Zuko rolled his eyes and picked up his brush again, turning back to whatever he was doing before Katara interrupted him. The Water Tribe girl stretched out along the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, Iroh's stories still running through her head.

"He also said you were nice."

Something clattered to the floor and she opened an eye, watching Zuko's mouth form the various curse words she'd heard Sokka and Toph occasionally use as he stooped down to pick up his brush, ink staining his white hands. Like then, she felt a vague disapproval at his choice of language but ignored it. He was a spoiled prince – what else should she expect?

"What else did he say?" he said cautiously.

"Not much," she replied enjoying the sudden power she held over him. "Only that you were mommy's little boy and a bit of a crybaby."

"I was not!" he said defensively.

"Ok," she said patronizingly, smiling with her eyes closed. "You weren't."

He sent a light fire ball her way which blew over her head, briefly warming the air above her. "I wasn't!" he repeated glaring at her.

"Fine. What kind of kid were you then?"

"I was…" he frowned, dropping his brush, thinking hard. "Reserved," he finished.

"Reserved?" Katara mused. "Ok, then what about the crying?"

"I didn't cry," he snapped. "If you believe everything anyone says no wonder the Avatar fell in Ba Sing Se. You're a fool for trusting people."

Katara shot up, her feet landing on the floor, her smile gone. Her blue eyes were ice, a cold fire blazing inside them. Her hands shook slightly as she spoke. "I was a fool for trusting _you_." Her voice cracked like a whip. "But I have something you don't – friends I _can_ trust. And you could have been one of them!" she spun around and stormed angrily from the room.

Zuko stared after her, feeling the slightest bit guilty about what he'd said to her. But what she had said hurt more. And he knew he deserved it. With an enraged roar, he flung his brush at the wall, turning away as the ink stain slowly spread across it.

* * *

He stood at the window of the cabin, arms crossed, beside the man steering the ship towards the port. Stopping at the small Earth Kingdom village would hopefully refill their supplies. As he gazed out unseeingly, he thought of where he stood with the water bender. She baffled him as much as he did her. For some reason, he thought convincing her would be easy. He knew how much she cared for her friends yet thought it would be worse for them if he helped her find them. Of course, she had good reason not to trust him; tying her to a tree was obviously not something she was going to forget quickly let alone Ba Sing Se. He could always set her free and simply follow her back to the Avatar but somehow she didn't strike him as the one gifted with a sense of direction. She'd probably end up lost in some Earth Kingdom town. And…although he hated to admit it, having her as company wasn't a completely terrible thing. It was almost like having friends even though he'd never had one in his entire life.

The ship slowly pulled up in front of the wooden pier and the front was gently lowered to allow travel to and from the ship.

"Prince Zuko?" said the captain, bravely interrupting Zuko's obvious absent-minded state. "We're here."

"The water bender?" he asked automatically, returning to the present.

"Above deck, sir."

Zuko nodded once and left the room, passing his uncle on the way out. He paused. "Uncle? Would you like anything?"

Iroh did not answer immediately, flipping the Pai Sho lotus tile between his fingers casually. "Perhaps a nice souvenir," he said quietly. Zuko nodded once, remembering his uncle's occasionally annoying habit of buying useless artifacts every time they stopped, before continuing out.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out on deck. Stray crew members were flitting about, preparing cartons to carry their purchases. Some had already begun leaving.

Katara stood to the side, watching the men silently. She didn't react as he came up behind her, the stiffening of her shoulders the only indication she's noticed his presence.

"We're leaving." he said pointing down the ramp. Her eyes flicked from his face to the metal slope and she stalked down it, knowing she didn't actually have a choice and really wasn't feeling up to another fight. He caught up to her quickly, grabbing her shoulder as they made it onto solid land.

"What?" she said in a biting voice.

"Don't try to escape."

She rolled her eyes, even more annoyed. "I'll do whatever I want. You don't tell me what to do."

"I believe you're my prisoner. You'll do what I say," he said coldly. Both glared at each other, still furious.

"Oh, we're back to that game, are we?" she retorted. "If I'm your prisoner shouldn't you be locking me up instead of taking me _shopping_?" She held her wrists up and waved them around in front of him. He raised his hands and locked them around hers, gripping them tightly.

"I could if I wanted to," he said leaning closer. She stared back defiantly, refusing to back down.

"Then why don't you?" she hissed.

His eyes searched her face and suddenly his grip loosened. "I don't know," he whispered. She took a step back and began walking away.

"Besides, where are you going to go?" he called after her, following and easily catching up to her with his long strides.

"Let go of me!" she growled shrugging his hand off as he touched her shoulder again. He paused and then held up his hand, palm facing upwards. "You don't have a choice anymore. I'm all you've got now."

Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly, a hint of sadness evident in the clear gaze. "You'll never be all I've got," she said quietly, turning away from him.

He lowered his hand, a scowl adorning his face at the rejection. Somewhere inside him, it hurt.

They walked in silence for a while, her leading the way, stomping furiously in the direction of the other crew members while he followed silently behind. Not oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a simple robe over her body, Katara made a mental note to stop by a garment store and get something new to wear.

The village they were stopping at was a little more inland than expected and there weren't any rhinos to take them. Tension was thick in the air between the two as they walked carefully maintaining some distance between them. As they approached the tiny town, they noticed something oddly different about the place.

It was silent. There was no movement, no sound, no sign of life at all. Zuko stepped up beside Katara holding his arm out to stop her as well. His eyes scanned the area before he slowly approached one of the buildings. Why there was no one around became apparent immediately.

A scorch mark. It made a vicious stain on the structure. Zuko looked up at Katara and saw her expression was narrowed. She seemed to understand what the mark meant. The two turned the corner and froze.

The entire village, deserted and eerie, had been burnt to a crisp. Few building stood, barely intact. The shingled roofs had turned to charcoal, bricks lying broken on the street. There was no scent of smoke in the air, signaling that it had happened a long time ago.

Katara walked forward, as if in a daze, shaking her head, staring around. She put her hand on a low brick wall, retracting it as it crumbled under her touch. "No." She continued walking, following the various streets. "No…" Zuko trailed behind her, a gut-wrenching feeling telling him no good could come out of this.

"Fire benders," she whispered, stopping, staring at a pile of ash that was once a house. "Fire benders did this."

"I know," Zuko replied quietly.

It began to rain, slowly at first, one drop at a time before it picked up pace and fell rapidly, soaking them from head to foot. Katara didn't notice, looking around with a look of disbelief on her face.

She stood there, her shoulders shaking slightly looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "You know…why didn't you do anything?" Suddenly she sounded angry. "You're a _fire bender_ aren't you?" Zuko opened his mouth to object when she cut across him. "These people are dead! And you…" she choked slightly. "This is all your fault!" Silent tears began to stream down her cheeks.

He didn't say anything but listened to her rage, a slow anger building in his chest. She continued on.

"That's all you people do. Look! You're destroying the world!" she shouted, pointing at the destruction surrounding them. "Are you happy now?"

Zuko grabbed her arm angrily as she made to walk off. She winced at the tight grip and tried to pull away from his suddenly ferocious glare. "I didn't do this! I had _nothing_ to do with this!"

"You could have stopped it!" she yelled back. "You're the Fire Prince aren't you? Do you do anything useful, or do you just sit there ordering people around?"

He stared at her, the heat rising in his body. She struggled to wrench her arm free. "I didn't order these attacks, ok?" he growled. "You don't have any right to blame me! I'm trying to find the Avatar! If there's anyone who's not doing anything useful, it's you!"

There was a sharp pain in his leg as she kicked him and broke free.

Katara ran blindly through the deserted village, not paying attention to her surroundings, wiping away the tears as she half ran, half stumbled along, sobbing. She couldn't stand him anymore. Holding her captive, blackmailing her, his constant anger, his downright honesty, she hated everything about him. The built up frustration, anger and fear she'd felt in the past week escaped from her in a relentless scream. Her brother, Toph, Aang, were all distant memories and she clutched onto them harder than ever, begging them not to leave her alone.

Her run slowed to a walk, the path slick with water, the sky dark with clouds. She pushed her hair off her face, looking back behind her as she did so. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She was truly lost.

Just as she contemplated turning around and trying to retrace her steps, she tripped over an object and fell. Her stomach turned as she twisted around to look at it.

It was a body. Dead and rotting away. The green clothes were torn and burnt in several places but they were the only things left intact. The skin had been eaten away revealing the bones and gaping holes where the eyes had once been. Beside the corpse lay a shattered ceramic pot.

The sight caused her stomach to roll and she nearly retched. Sharp pains cut Katara's chest as she struggled to breathe, the nonexistent eyes staring back at her. A fresh wave of sobs threatened to overcome her as she scrambled to her feet, looking to run somewhere, anywhere, where she wouldn't have to see those sightless eyes again.

She managed to stand up, trembling, and whipped around forcing her feet to carry her. The next thing she knew she had hit something hard.

She stopped completely, knowing exactly who it was, her face disappearing into his shoulder as the crying began again. All previous contempt disappeared as she clutched him tight, not caring where he was from or what he represented. She needed someone, _anyone_, just to hold onto and let go of herself. He was there, holding her, as she struggled to stand leaning into the only person around who was the slightest bit familiar. He held her up as her knees gave way and she clung to him, the tears running against his neck.

Zuko had completely frozen. Never had he been thrust into such an uncomfortable position and truth be told, crying girls frightened him. Azula had never cried since she was a toddler, not when their mother left or when their grandfather died (although he hadn't been particularly upset on that occasion either). Now he was stuck with the sobbing Water Tribe girl who had made it perfectly clear minutes ago what she thought of him. Tempted to simply leave her here for causing him so much trouble, Zuko silently cursed his overactive conscience and turned to comfort the water bender the best he could.

He raised his hand, hesitantly, and awkwardly ran it through her hair just like his mother would to him whenever he was upset. The rain continued to fall around them, soaking them both to the bone. She rested her head against him, the sobs quaking through her body. Realizing she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Zuko slowly wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and the other behind her knees and lifted her up.

"Prince Zuko!" one of his crew rounded the corner and rushed to his side. "You found her! Do you need any –?"

He shook his head immediately, leaving the guard to run quickly after him. Katara's cries were subsiding although she kept her face buried against him, not even protesting against him carrying her. Her fingers gripped his clothes tightly, unwilling to let go at all. He had been right.

He was all she had now.

* * *

She felt warm. Not sweaty warm but enticingly warm. It was comfortable to the point of luxurious. And maybe it was. The now-familiar silk sheets were around her and relaxed her muscles.

Katara sighed and shifted closer to the source of the warmth. Her fingers curled around soft fabric; it wasn't silk but it wasn't coarse either. It was really warm here. Then her head bumped against something solid and her eyes snapped open.

With surprising speed for a usually late-riser, she shoved Zuko away and he tumbled onto the floor with a yell.

"WHAT THE–" he got to his feet practically spitting with fury, unable to form coherent words. "For _Agni's_ sake –"

"You creep!" she screamed back. "What are you doing here? Why were you…" her face contorted fiercely with several expressions, "sleeping _here_?"

He turned his head upward and fire exploded from his mouth. She flinched slightly as he looked back at her. "First of all," he yelled, his voice causing her ear drums to throb. "It's my ship so I'm entitled to sleep wherever I want. Second, maybe if you'd let go of me yesterday, I wouldn't be sleeping anywhere near you!" He emphasized his point by jabbing his finger at her in disgust.

Katara kneeled on the bed, facing him, fists clenched. This was by far worse than actually being captured by the jerk. She was embarrassed, irritated, offended, exhausted, and – Agni better have mercy on the prince – scorned.

His overly smug look pushed her over the edge. Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed a pillow and whacked him across the face with it.

He blinked and his mouth opened in surprise as the pillow came at him again. This time he was ready and snatched it out of her hands as it reached him. Getting a good grip on it he brought it down over her head, an as she let out a shriek, and she seized the other one, blocking his attack. He quickly hit her ribs and she toppled over. Rolling to her side quickly to avoid the next blow, she landed on her feet on the other side with the bed in between them. Both breathed heavily as they faced each other.

Zuko moved first; he moved with speed and grace, leaping onto the bed and swinging the pillow in an arc towards Katara. She used the advantage of being on the ground to dodge around to the other side. Her opponent was closer this time, still on the bed as he twisted around and snapping the pillow at her. Its bulky and odd shape made it difficult to execute the move in the desired manner; nevertheless it hit the girl in the side, causing her to momentarily falter. Zuko seized the opportunity to get off the bed but he misjudged the distance between the bed and ceiling and his head hit the roof with a resounding thump. Katara watched in satisfaction as he stumbled to the floor, dancing around to the other side so they were back where they had started.

"Your first time, amateur?" she taunted, gripping her pillow tighter.

"Doesn't matter," he retorted, "I'll still win."

She bared her teeth and took one step to the side. He imitated her, moving as she did, trying to close the distance between them. She stepped the other way and again he copied her.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"What? Tired already?" Katara put a foot on the edge of the bed and waited for him to take the bait. He narrowed his eyes and paused. Everything seemed to freeze and then Katara moved, throwing herself into a tight roll across the silk, her hands coming up in time to protect her face as he reacted in time to attack. Now on the same side and much closer, Katara put her all into her offensive moves. Hit to the side of the head, slam down on top, feint to the other side then come up beneath the chin. Hair flew everywhere as the soft pillows made contact with the other.

Zuko managed to sneak a well placed blow towards her neck, knocking her pillow right out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled, falling back and rolling away to avoid the next wallop. He crawled onto the bed as she found her pillow and held it up as he slammed his pillow against hers.

"Come on peasant," he growled. "Fight back!"

She struggled under the pillow pressing against her face. "S-stop! I can't…breathe." Her knees curled into her stomach making it uncomfortable for him to hold her down. He paused in his assault, pinning her down as he leaned against her legs keeping them restrained. She cautiously peeked out from behind her pillow and he seized the opportunity to slam it back on her face. She squirmed, her legs kicking wildly. He let her up eventually, rolling to the side. They both sat up, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, completely breathless. Suddenly Katara started laughing. A smile broke across her face as she leaned her head against her knees, giggles coursing through her body. An unwilling grin began to unfold across the prince's own countenance.

Katara fell back, her laughs shaking her body. Zuko fought the upturning of his mouth and failed miserably, watching her with interest. She turned her head to look at him as she calmed down and sat up, still a little breathless. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

His grin disappeared as he protested. "I do smile! Sometimes…" he added as an afterthought.

"You should do it more often," she told him, fixing her hair. "You'd look much nicer." Her hands rose up and she reached to touch the corners of his mouth when he pulled back instinctively. They dropped back into her lap and suddenly the silence between them was awkward. Zuko cleared his throat and stood up, shaking his hair back as he pulled the belt of his tunic tighter.

"Food," he muttered not looking at her and striding out of the room. Katara straightened her borrowed robe and ran her fingers through her hair a few times, untangling it. She twirled a strand of her hair around unconsciously, still thinking of the smile she'd seen dancing on Zuko's face. A little surge of pride ran through her as she realized she was the one who had managed to make him laugh. She doubted many could claim to have done that.

The previous night's events came back to her eventually and she frowned, remembering how she had yelled him and run away, then (her stomach turned at the thought) found the dead body and ran into him and started crying all over him. She squirmed simply thinking about it. It never struck her that she'd ever use the angry prince's shoulder for comfort. Not that he'd really offered any…except holding her close…and carrying her back to the ship…and (she turned red even though no one was there) slept beside her the whole night. Of course, she was the one who wouldn't let go but still…Katara sat up straight as she was suddenly visited it by a strange thought.

_Maybe,_ just _maybe_, Zuko wasn't _that_ bad.

Her head snapped around as the door opened and someone walked in and put some food on the low table. She slid off the bed but didn't sit down, waiting.

He came eventually, looking more awake than before. He barely glanced at her as he shut the door and went to sit at the table when she stepped up to him, stopping his actions looking nervous.

"I…" she began, not quite able to look him in the eye after the morning's events. She bit her lip, unsure of whether to go through with this. The images of her three friends floated into her head and she closed her eyes, hoping to Tui and La and whatever other spirits were out there that she wasn't about to make a decision she was going to regret.

Zuko slowly pulled his arm out of her grip (when had she grabbed it) and folded it across his chest along with the other, waiting.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll help you find Aang."

His arms dropped to his sides as he raised his eyebrows. "You will?" he asked curiously. Something glinted in his eyes…hope?

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in response. "I will. But first things first."

He immediately looked wary.

"We're equals now," she said.

He stared at her. Equals…she wordlessly put her hands into the traditional Fire Nation bow position and waited for him to do the same.

As a prince he didn't often bow to people and if he did it was the incline of the head to acknowledge their offered respect or a kneel, complete with touching his head to the ground in front of his father. This time it was different. Katara wasn't one of his subjects – she was a rival, powerful, courageous and determined. She easily matched his abilities as an opponent. Countless battles had proved that. But bowing to her would remove his authority over her as her captor, giving her the right to back out. He hesitated.

She looked him in the eye, waiting.

Zuko sighed and put his hands in their correct positions. They bowed. The depth of their bow matched each other's perfectly and they straightened at the same time. They were equals.

She smiled turned around to sit down at the table. His hand shot out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you…Katara."

It was the first time he'd said her name.

* * *

Longest chapter i've written but hoped you all loved it. Peace, love + review! Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, now I wrote and re-wrote and re-re-wrote this chapter and I'm pretty pleased with it. Also, thank you SOO much to everyone who reviewed. That's the most amount of reviews I've ever got and I was really happy which made this chapter easier to write...hint hint. So, I hope you guys love this one.

* * *

Still, it never really changed things between them.

Zuko, never one for conversation, still kept to himself most of the time. The small percentage of time he wasn't brooding or whatever it was he did, he and Katara pored over maps and the water bender pointed out possible locations the Avatar could be.

"This was the town we were at when Aang went to school," said Katara squinting at the miniscule writing labeling the Fire Nation city they had visited. "And then we went here and blew up a factory." Her finger slid across to a tiny port. "Then we went there and Sokka learned sword fighting." She drew a small circle around the village where Piando lived. "And here, Toph scammed a load of people." The finger jumped. "Then we went to this tiny village and met this woman from the Southern Water Tribe." She didn't care to elaborate on this, having chosen to try and banish all thoughts of Hama from her head.

She looked up and saw Zuko staring at her, eyebrow slightly raised, his expression mimicked on the faces of his crew.

"What?"

They all simply stared back.

Their attempts at searching for Aang and the others resulted in many arguments although everyone on board was used to Prince Zuko's volatile temper and his prisoner-turned-partner's equally explosive disposition.

Zuko leaned back in his chair, his fingers massaging his temples. "You were with them last; you should know where they are."

She glared at him and bent her head over the map, her eyes tired from reading the small print. Zuko sat up straighter, pushing her hair out of the way so he could see also. She pulled back slightly as he swept it back over her shoulder casually. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort as the sudden warmth of his hand touching her shoulder shot through the rest of her body, making her super aware of every movement of his.

"Where are we now?" she asked, shaking her hair back over to the opposite shoulder. He didn't look up as he answered, his finger slowly tracing a route from some land near the Fire Nation and across the ocean. "This was where we found you," he pointed out. "And then we travelled to this port and now we're here." He jabbed at a spot on the map approximately a day's travel away from land. "This is where we'll be stopping for supplies."

He stood up as she nodded and stretched his arms widely, fighting back a yawn. He looked out of the window where the sun's dying rays bathed the deck in a warm yellow light and began to make his way outside.

"Here!" Katara exclaimed excitedly. He spun around and joined her quickly. Her finger pointed at an island some distance from where they were but closer to the Fire Nation. "We were supposed to meet there on the day of Black Sun…" her voice trailed off as realization sunk in.

Zuko sat in the seat he'd just vacated and looked at her. "Black Cliffs," he muttered. "That's not too far from the capital city. Do you think they'll be there by now?" That was it. No questions about the day of the eclipse. No confusion. No emotion. Zuko had kept his face carefully neutral. He was suspiciously unquestioning. That's when it hit Katara.

They knew.

She jumped to her feet, the chair teetering on its back legs behind her. Every one of Zuko's crew was suddenly alert at the same time. Zuko looked up at her, eyes narrowed.

"You know?"Katara's voice shook as she pointed her finger at him. "You _know_?"

"Know what? Your invasion plan? The day all Fire benders lose the ability to fire bend, you, your family, the Avatar, and anyone else you've managed to gather are going to invade and defeat the Fire Lord?" Zuko raised his eyebrows mockingly. "You think we didn't _know_? Come on Katara, give my sister _some _credit. Or maybe you could thank your friend, the Earth King, for telling her."

Katara took it all in, barely able to breathe. This couldn't be happening. That was supposed to be the day they would win…the day this stupid war would finally be over. And Aang didn't know! Before she knew what she was doing, she had taken a few steps forward and stumbled into his outstretched arm. He snared her around the waist preventing her from walking forward. Gently, he drew her back without getting out of his chair and pushed her back into her seat.

"Don't worry," he told her, evident amusement playing across his face. "Your secret is safe with me." His eyes glittered strangely, causing something to close around her heart.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly, shaking her head. Zuko sighed and turned his head, signaling for the rest of them to leave. They did so reluctantly and when the last one had closed the door, he shifted his chair closer to her, and put both hands on the arms of her chair.

"And why is that?" He kept her attention on him, leaning closer.

"Because!" she practically yelled. "This changes everything. You're not _supposed_ to know. I have to tell Aang!" She tried to stand up again but he put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked coolly.

She shrugged, impatient with the question. "We have to go," she insisted. "We –"

"We _will_ go," he cut across her. "But first things first. We need to stop for supplies and _you_ need to get some…new clothes." His eyes trailed over the silk robe before he glanced up again. "Then we have a five day trek across this island." He pointed at the map again.

"Why five days?" she asked, thrown off by this new revelation.

"We're going to land here," he said pointing at the back of the island, "because a Fire Navy ship will undoubtedly send your friends running again. So we'll approach from the back on foot. They won't be there because it's not ideally located as a lookout and you have better access to the Fire Nation this way."

Her blue eyes locked on his golden ones. "You've given this a lot of thought in a short space of time."

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he picked up the map and began rolling it up. "If you remember, I did track the Avatar for almost half a year."

"Of course I remember," she said glaring at him. "Who would forget being chased by an angry freak with a ridiculous ponytail?"

"Ridiculous ponytail?" he looked offended. "That's a traditional Fire Nation custom!"

She brushed him off. "You sound like Sokka."

"That pathetic excuse for a warrior?"

She narrowed her eyes again. "He's pretty good with a sword."

"I'm sure he is," he drawled.

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to bed." Zuko watched her leave before looking back at the map, staring at the spot Katara had told him the Avatar would be. Finally, after so many years, he could go back, _really _go back with the Avatar in tow.

The idea didn't make him feel any better than it should have done.

* * *

It was midnight and without the sun he could feel his energy depleting. Katara could wake up at any time and find him – she was the water bender and drew her energy from the moon. And tonight it was near full.

He didn't have to wait any longer. With the technology perfected in the Fire Nation, the front spike of the other, rather larger ship, was lowered almost silently and made the softest of thuds as it made contact with his ship.

Three figures walked across the connecting path, the middle walking ahead of the other two, her tread sure and balanced, each step a semblance of perfection. The other two couldn't have been more different. One preferred a shuffling gait while the other almost danced across. Zuko stood straighter as his sister, Mai and Ty Lee approached.

"Hey Zuko!" squealed Ty Lee as she flipped herself over once, landing perfectly in front of him. She threw her arms around him almost knocking him backwards. "It's so good to see you! I was just telling Mai –"

Zuko winced at her rib-breaking grip and choked slightly. She pulled away immediately, looking apologetic. Probably due to the amount of time he had been spending with a girl for the last few days, he felt guilty. "Nice to see you too," he said half-heartedly. Her smile burst back onto her face.

Azula came forward, not wasting time with pleasantries, her arms resting on her sides, all business. "Zuko," she said nodding.

"Azula," he replied tonelessly. His sister glanced at her friends and both immediately disappeared below deck. Evidently this was going to be a private conversation.

"So, making any progress with the water bender?" she demanded sweetly.

"Somewhat," was the short answer.

Azula's smiled didn't falter. In fact, she looked even happier. "Oh Zuzu, if you can't get it out of her yourself let me do it. I think we _both_ know who'll be more successful." Her smirk told him exactly _how_ she would extract the information out of Katara.

"She trusts me," said Zuko turning to look at her, his eyes narrowed. _To an extent_, he finished in his head.

"Does she now?" said Azula making a big show of seeming impressed. "And what did you tell her about your plan to turn against me?"

Zuko breathed out wearily. "I said that I'd help her find the Avatar so I can get his help in defeating the Fire – I mean, father. And I told her you knew about their invasion plan."

Azula cocked her eyebrow and appraised him for a moment. "A plausible story, I suppose, although full of loopholes. Might I suggest –?"

"She knows all the little details," Zuko snapped.

His sister watched him for a moment before taking on a different tone. "Dad already thinks you killed the Avatar; unless he finds out," she said making it seem as if that were hardly possible, "you're perfectly safe. You don't have to prove _anything_."

"I do," he muttered ignoring her sardonic words.

"Suit yourself," said Azula loftily. "But if you haven't got anything out of her within a week, consider yourself…" She pretended to flick something out from under her nails. "_Relieved_ from the job."

"I _can _do this, Azula."

"I'm not doubting you, Zuko. But you do tend to over think things. Now, if you could just tell me what you know…"

"They're meeting up at a rendezvous point near the Fire Nation for the Invasion."

Azula looked slightly impressed. "Really? Where?"

Zuko paused for a second. "Black Cliffs."

His sister looked at him intently for a long time before straightening. "Fine. Just so you know we'll be tracking you so it would be in your interest not to slip up and reveal us."

"Why don't you just go there and capture him yourself?" He felt irked. Tracking him like game for a big predator…

"Zuko," she said sounding almost scandalized. "We're family! And as my older brother, it's only fitting for you to be awarded the _honor_ of capturing the Avatar. You deserve it." Her carefully chosen words were spoken softly and her face was devoid of a sneer. But Zuko had known her too long to know it was still there.

"Anything else?"

"Just one," said Azula making her way past him to the door. "Don't screw this up."

He followed her with his eyes as she disappeared into the depths of his ship before unleashing a tidal wave of fury out into the dark, his hands flaring brightly. He punched fiercely at the air, letting the orange flames temporarily blind him as they burst out of his fists, each one hotter and more intense than the last, only stopping when he slumped forward over the cold metal bars, exhausted.

"Angry much?"

Zuko turned and smiled slightly. "Hey," he said softly. Mai walked forward, her arms wrapping around his waist as she faced him. He looked at her briefly, the moon throwing her pale skin into relief, her ocher eyes standing out against her otherwise colorless face. He leaned his head against hers and gently raised his hand to push some of her hair out of the way. She craned her neck slightly and their lips met. His arms wrapped around her tightly, the kiss lingering for a few seconds.

Dropping his arms as they pulled apart, he noticed the slight uncertain look in her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied monotonously. They were silent for a while. She looked a little uncomfortable, as if she wanted to tell him something but another force was stopping her. Zuko began to feel a little annoyed. Why did she always have to be like this? As if she had no mind of her own?

"This is fun," she mumbled under her breath, leaning against the rails, pulling out one of her many blades and twirling it around casually. Zuko rolled his eyes feeling irate. He suddenly wished she would just go. Seeing her, spending time with her was not what he wanted at the moment. He couldn't stand the long quiet periods or the lack of interest in anything; it was like Ember Island all over again. It took all his will power not to lose his temper this time.

Thankfully, Azula returned to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

--

She walked purposefully down the wooden stairs and caught sight of a stray crew member scurrying about.

"You!" she barked causing him to falter. He snapped to attention as he recognized her, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Princess Azula!" he gasped throwing himself into a bow, his head touching the floor. He straightened, not looking her in the eye.

"Take me to where the water bender is being held," she ordered. The man swallowed and turned around, walking quickly as if to reduce the amount of time he had to spend with her. Which was probably his exact motive.

They came to a stop outside a plain door and he bowed again before disappearing. Azula opened the door and stepped inside.

"Zuko?" said a voice. The princess said nothing, her eyes taking in the room obviously decorated for royalty. The candles in the room suddenly flared blue before dipping back down into a safe orange flame. They illuminated the girl sitting amidst the silk sheets on the large bed, tugging nervously at her robe, which Azula noted with slight amusement, was clearly her brother's.

Katara's blue eyes flared as she saw who it was and leapt to her feet, the red hem flapping around her ankles.

"You!" she said quickly moving into a bending stance.

"Relax," Azula drawled, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not here to harm you."

The water tribe girl's eyes narrowed. "That would be a first."

Azula smiled, a sadistic upturn of her mouth that seemed suited to her face. "I was just looking in, making sure my brother's treating you well," she said amiably. Katara's suspicion didn't lessen. For the obvious reason. "I didn't know him to be so…" she let the word hang in the air as her full lips curled into a sneer, "_hospitable_. Anyway," she continued, looking over her shoulder as she turned to leave, one hand resting on the door, "don't get too comfortable. You are a prisoner after all." She gave a final smirk before leaving.

Feeling satisfied with her night's work, she headed back up to the deck where she found Zuko and Mai standing a considerable distance apart, arguing in low voices. Her smirk grew wider.

"You _know_ why I have to do this." said Zuko through gritted teeth, his lips barely moving.

"Or you could just get Azula to do it for you. It'd be quicker," Mai said a hint of impatience in her otherwise colorless tone.

"Am I interrupting?" said Azula approaching them. She looked between her brother and friend both whom looked back at her, annoyed.

"No," Zuko replied curtly, crossing his arms.

"Well, I must congratulate you Zuko. I have to admit, at first I had my doubts about whether you'd be able to handle the water bender but I am impressed." Azula fixed a smile on her face, patting her brother on the arm. "_Quite_ impressed with the efforts you've gone to convince her. You're a better liar than I am. Was the one bedroom accommodation your idea?"

Zuko stiffened, his eyes rising to meet hers before flicking past her to Mai. His good ear began to turn red.

"And was that your robe she was wearing?" said Azula, pretending to be oblivious to the tension rising in the air. Mai's face remained expressionless while Zuko, cursing his sister, was torn between rising anger and discomfiture. He opened his mouth to speak, whether to defend himself or deny it, when the door opened, causing everyone to look around to see Ty Lee walk in on her hands. "Hi," she said cheerfully before taking in their expressions, her smile fading. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Azula. "We're leaving." She and Zuko locked eyes for the briefest moment before she led the way back to their ship. She made sure to give him a mocking clap on his arm as she walked past. Ty Lee gave him a quick hug before bouncing along behind her friend. Mai watched her friend go before straightening, her hands disappearing into her sleeves.

"Mai," Zuko started. She shook her head, ghosting past almost soundlessly.

"Don't bother," she muttered.

His hands curling into fists, Zuko didn't wait for the other ship to disengage before he walked back down to his room. He was surprised Katara hadn't followed his sister up deck where she would have heard everything, but instead found her perched on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands.

He coughed gruffly to announce his arrival and she looked up, her face, he noted thankfully, dry and tearless.

"Uh," he began. "Did Azula…do anything?"

"No," she replied, brushing aside his concern. "Are you ok?"

He raised his eyebrow, a little taken aback by the fact she was worried, for him of all people. "I'm fine," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Why was she here? Does she suspect you of something?"

Zuko frowned and kicked his boots off as he sat down on his makeshift bed. "She wanted to know if I managed to get anything out of you yet."

"Oh." A brief silence then, "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her you had a prearranged rendezvous point but I didn't say where." He kept his tone calm but wondered if she could hear the rapid beating of his heart before reminding himself that was ridiculous. Still, his stomach twisted uncomfortably. The lies were coming too easily nowadays.

"Oh, ok." He heard her shifting and the sound of her sheets being pulled up. Her tone was one of utter trust, dismissing the fact he may have fed his sister valuable information concerning the safety of her and her friends. He rolled onto his front, turning his face into his pillow, a sudden surge of unexpected guilt gnawing at him.

* * *

"People are staring at me," she said looking unnerved and holding the robe tightly around her. People, mostly boys Zuko's age, were ogling her as the hem flapped around her bare legs, the simple grandness of the clothing surpassing their own by far. She stood out amongst all the citizens in this small Fire Nation town, their paleness contrasting with her tan, eyes gold while hers were blue, hair black while hers was brown.

"Who cares?" he muttered avoiding the stares of the people around them. Zuko's hair mostly hid the scar but he was still strange looks even though he had opted to wear his usual clothing devoid of armor. Katara was actually surprised many didn't recognize him as prince of the Fire Nation. She guessed the people had mostly heard about the scar but hadn't actually seen him in person. That tended to happen if royalty was shut up in the palace all day.

"I care," she hissed back.

"Fine." He sighed impatiently as he looked around. "Where can you buy clothes?"

"I saw a shop down that last street we were in," she said smiling brightly. He allowed her to lead him back down the path they had just walked, feeling the stares boring into the back of his head. He raised his head and glared at them all. They all quickly looked away and continued with their daily activities, sending the two furtive looks as they passed.

Katara glanced back at the people as she and Zuko walked side by side. Then she looked at the prince who was staring straight ahead as he walked, his amber eyes flickering to the sides as he observed his surroundings.

"There's a lot of…people looking at you," said Katara conversationally.

"I noticed," he replied acidly.

"I mean, there are a lot of _girls_ looking at you," she amended.

"What?" She gave him one of those smiles that clearly meant he was missing something and walked past him to open the door. It was quiet inside and empty save for the old shop woman who was deftly cutting lengths of cloth.

"I'm just saying, I think some Fire Nation girls like you," she explained in an undertone, amusement dancing in her eyes. She waved to the woman before turning to the shelves of folded Fire Nation clothing. "Do you dress in anything other than red and black?" she asked holding up a red kimono lined in black, with red silk flowers adorning the sleeves.

"Gold," he replied. "What do you mean they like me?"

"I mean they _like_ you," she said rolling her eyes as she put the dress back.

He rolled his eyes too. "I know what like means."

"Aren't you smart?" she said sarcastically picking out another outfit. "What do you think of this one?" She held up a long flowing dress (red) that was covered with a black sleeveless tunic tied together at the waist with a belt.

"It looks…ridiculous," he replied pushing it aside so he could talk to her properly. He met with her scowl as she roughly folded the suit up and stashed it back on its shelf.

"So is that a standard thing?" she asked peering at some more shelves. She was beginning to drift across to the next row of shelves and he followed her.

"Is what a standard thing?"

"That girls like you."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "I don't know…I haven't really thought about it…"

She turned and gave him a strange look. "You really don't notice?"

He glared at her impatiently. "I don't have time for that," he said remembering his own girlfriend who was currently annoyed with him because of _this_ girl.

"I don't believe you," she said, holding up two dresses at once before replacing both of them back on their respective shelves.

"Believe what you want," he replied leaning back against the wall.

"Even _Aang_ has time to notice girls and he's the _Avatar_," said Katara thinking of Onji or whatever her name was that Aang had danced with in the cave. "Plus he's twelve," she told Zuko. "Much younger than you."

Zuko merely grunted watching her examine more dresses. They weren't nearly as grand as the silks he wore to sleep but Katara didn't have picky tastes.

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out another dress. He shook his head before she had even asked for his opinion. Scowling, she stuffed it back and grabbed another one, not even bothering to check with him before walking into one of the tiny stalls built along the far wall, slamming the door in his face. He crossed his arms and stared aimlessly around, vaguely aware a pair of young women had entered the store and were eyeing him discreetly. That turned his thoughts to his conversation with the water bender – _Katara_, he corrected himself – and made him slightly curious.

One of the girls giggled something into her friend's ear. He looked back, and caught their eye. She was…pretty, he guessed. The front of her dark fell to the side while the back of it was pulled up in a neat ponytail. Her skin was clear and her mouth perked up into a cheerful smile. He turned to the other girl. She was taller, her face more angular like Mai's, although her eyes were brighter. She had an intelligent look about her and –

"Zuko?"

He spun around feeling like a kid caught with his fingers in the fire flakes jar.

Katara gave him a strange look before her expression cleared. "Well?"

His attention completely diverted from the other two girls in the store, he looked her up and down. It was similar to what she was wearing when he captured her, a long red skirt with a gold band at the waist, just below her bare tan stomach followed by the short red top subtly decorated with small sequins at the seams, the wide straps clinging to her shoulders. Her brown hair pooled over the tops of her slender arms, almost masking the blue water tribe necklace around her neck. She didn't have anyone to hide it from anymore and she displayed it proudly.

"It…" he hesitated, his eyes lingering at the soft curves of her hips a little _too_ long, gazing at the place where her brown skin melted into the silk of her attire a little _too_ intently. "Looks ok," he finished somewhat lamely.

Her face fell and her eyes narrowed, her hand scrabbling for the door and pushing it shut. Zuko cursed himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling guilty again. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall not even noticing when the girl he had been staring at tried to catch his attention again.

Katara emerged a few seconds later, dressed in the shapeless robe again her eyes averted. She had the clothes bundled under her arm and walked back to the shelves when she felt his warm hand land on her shoulder.

She turned around stiffly, pulling her shoulder out from under his grip. His expression didn't change as he tugged the outfit out from under her arm and strode over to the old woman.

"What are you doing?" she hissed following him.

He didn't answer, flipping a few coins onto the wooden surface as the smiling lady began wrapping up her dress. "It wasn't so bad," he muttered. Her cheeks brightened slightly and she didn't meet his eyes, mumbling a vague 'thank you' as she took the package from the woman.

He silently held the door open for her as they left and both remained quiet as they walked away from the store, her deliberately trailing a few feet behind him. Zuko stared straight ahead firmly, listening for her footsteps to make sure she was still following. His gaze drifted to the side stalls and he watched the humbler citizens of the Fire Nation bustle about as any small village should. People were purchasing fruit and vegetables, repairing equipment, selling homegrown produce. He noticed out of the corner of his eye saw a small boy sitting on the dirt, his nibble hands weaving a fishing net from feeble strings, probably waiting for his father to return from his work at sea. He looked the other way and saw two girls, possibly a few years younger than Katara, were helping their mother at the family stall, neatly picking out the ripe fruit from the rest and selling it to passersby.

"Zuko, look!"

He suddenly felt her tug on his arm and followed the direction her finger was pointing.

A heavenly scent was making its way over to where they were standing, taunting them with its delicious smell, almost forcing them to walk over. Katara looked at the crowded stall with interest before turning to look at him, a hopeful grin on her face.

"Let's go," she demanded taking the lead without asking.

He scowled; didn't she _want_ to find the Avatar? Zuko rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly, wondering since when she held this power over _him_.

"Oh, wow," he heard her say in delight, taking in the scent of the thick mixture being stirred in the metal pot on the front of the stall. The women's husband was fire bending it to keep it hot while she slowly ran her spoon through it. People were lined up in front of them, talking excitedly about what must have been a new occurrence in the market, picking up all the different fruits neatly arranged in along the front of the stall, and dipping it in. Katara watched in fascination as the brown liquid dripped off their fingertips and bit down. Her mouth began watering.

"What is that?" she asked not taking her eyes off the sight.

"Chocolate," he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away from whoever caught his eye, staring openly at the foreign girl beside him. Now would not be the best time to be recognized. He shook his hair again making sure it fell over his scarred eye, no matter how uncomfortable. "It's made from the cacao bean," he added.

"It looks…" Katara took a step forward, unconsciously licking her lips, fixated on the delectably smelling substance. Her eyes widened as another customer took a bite of fruit coated in the chocolate, spittle and juice running down their chin. Before Zuko realized it, she had joined the line. He growled inaudibly before stepping in beside her. The line was long and they had to get back to the ship soon.

The Water Tribe girl turned back to him, her attention temporarily diverted from the chocolate. "Are you going to get your uncle something? Lieutenant Jee told me he used to drag you shopping all the time."

Zuko looked at her thoughtfully. His uncle had spoken a few words to him since Katara had arrived but he was still distant and Zuko desperately hated what he'd done to him although still angry about the fact his uncle seemed to want to rub it in his face by ignoring him and making him feel more guilty. He crossed his arms. "I'll see."

Katara nodded and fell silent again, shuffling forward with the line. "Maybe a nice teapot," she suggested quietly, not looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and she glanced back innocently.

"I just thought you should do something nice for him," she said, shifting the package under her arm.

"I don't need you interfering in my business," he snapped, causing the couple standing behind him to look scandalized. "What?" he growled causing them to flinch.

Katara looked unperturbed. "My apologies," she said smoothly. Zuko stood with his arms crossed, angry heat rolling off his person for the duration of the line, now mad at his uncle _and_ himself for snapping at Katara.

The water tribe girl paid him no more attention, fidgeting excitedly as they moved up the line slowly, her eyes fixed on the palatable treat in front of them. Zuko had half a mind to tell her to stand still but the couple behind them were still watching him suspiciously.

"Finally," Katara grumbled as soon as it was their turn. She picked looked at Zuko expectantly. He sighed impatiently (he was doing that a lot lately) before picking a moon-peach for himself and dipping it into the molten chocolate, carefully keeping his fingertips clean. He let the excess chocolate drip off while turning it and coating the whole fruit before raising it to his lips and biting it.

He almost moaned in delight as the taste of the fruit mingling with chocolate filled his mouth.

It was _so_ sweet and he felt the warm chocolate spark the taste buds on his tongue and he closed his eyes without realizing it. It had been years since he'd actually eaten this and all his stress suddenly disappeared. The chocolate melted satisfyingly in his mouth and he licked his lips to ensure he had gotten all of it. It was edible perfection. Nothing the royal chefs could ever make would amount to this, nothing in the _world_ that existed that was as wonderful and fantastic and satisfying and…

"Zuko?"

His eyes snapped open and he found Katara watching him in amusement. Quickly composing his face back into what he hoped was a serious and dignified expression, he looked pointedly at the moon-peach in her hand. Looking excited, she immersed her fruit in the brown bubbling soup, wincing as she burned her fingers. Zuko found himself watching her interestedly as she picked it up, some of the chocolate falling into her hand and burning her some more.

"Ow," she hissed. Zuko opened his mouth to give her some advice on the technique but decided he'd rather watch her instead. She held it up to her mouth and took a bite.

"Oh, wow," she mumbled her eyes closing as she savored the taste. Some of the chocolate had smeared against the corner of her mouth but she didn't seem to notice. Zuko watched, curiously fascinated as she sunk her teeth into the juicy, chocolate covered flesh, spraying juice everywhere, her face one of utter content.

"Oops," she said, covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke. "Sorry," she added, swallowing. Zuko didn't say anything, his hand rising hesitantly. She didn't notice until his warm fingers landed beneath her chin, his thumb gently grazing the edge of her lips, wiping the chocolate off. They stared at each other for a moment before he pulled away, his cheeks warm.

"Come on," he said gruffly, throwing a coin at the owners.

"Wait!" she said. He almost panicked, wondering if she was going to ask him what the hell he just did, when he realized she was pointing at the stall. "Can I have another one?" she pleaded.

"Fine," he said watching her run back and get another, this time without burning her fingers. When her back was turned he put his chocolate-smeared thumb to his lips and sucked on it.

_So good_.

* * *

They were two incredibly different people who led two incredibly different lives that just happened to intertwine with each other. They were pure opposites.

Yet, they moved in sync with each other, as if able to predict the other's movements. Both were graceful and talented, matching the other's abilities perfectly. Fire would blast out angrily, countered by a soothing water whip, melting the two elements into a mist above them. She would step forward as he stepped back, offensive when he took defensive, hands moving forward as his drew back. Then simultaneously, both would stop fighting and the yelling would begin. It would rage on for hours at a time, each able to retort to the other's comment with ease, never weary of the childish game they played.

It could be duly noted that the prince had always been a bit of a loner. He and his sister were rivals and stayed that way until his banishment, where he continued down of his path of loneliness, only expressing anger and authority while searching obsessively for the Avatar. Then by a sudden turn of events, he was back home, back as the spoiled prince with his father and sister and her friends for company. But even with Lady Mai, he'd never quite been on the same page. The girl was polite, well-bred, and overall would probably make a suitable life companion for the boy.

But not even she could bring out the side no one ever saw the way the water bender did. Maybe there really was nothing between the two, which, of course, would be preferable, but whatever it was they had that kept the air almost electrifyingly static, that turned heads when they passed, that kept the crew up talking about it late at night when they should be sound asleep to wake up early to follow their superior's orders, was anything but _normal_.

It was strange, Jee thought as he watched them board the ship, that two people who really wanted nothing to do with each other and who had been born on opposite ends of the pole could complete each other in almost indiscernible ways.

* * *

"Music night?" said Katara looking at Shen curiously. He glanced back at her as he pushed a few more crates filled with something that clinked loudly onto the deck.

"Yeah," he said, tightening his topknot. "We have it every now and then for the crew. General Iroh quite enjoys them."

"What about Zuko?"

Shen looked around as if the said prince could hear them talking about him. "Sometimes," he said. "But he usually sticks to his quarters. Are you going to come?"

Katara contemplated. They were sailing towards where Aang, Sokka and Toph were. But Zuko had said it would be another few days until they reached the island. In the meantime, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. She humored herself briefly, imagining what Sokka might say if he knew she was 'having fun' with fire benders. But she had managed to make an acquaintance with some of them so they couldn't be all bad. "Sure," she replied enthusiastically. "What do you do? Play music?"

Shen smirked. "And a lot more?"

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows interestedly. "Like?"

His eyes twinkled. "You'll see. Although," he said, his smile sliding off his face. "The prince might not like that."

Katara rolled her eyes. "So? He's not my dad." She snorted at that, realizing from the look on Shen's face that it wasn't in the least ladylike. "Sorry," she muttered moving to sit on one of the seats as the rest of the crew members joined them, talking more loudly and freely than she'd seen them since landing on this ship. Some of them waved to her, sending not-so-subtle glances at her new dress. She fidgeted a little uncomfortably; some of them were only a little older than Zuko. Who knew what they were thinking?

Music night was unbelievably fun. She never realized Fire Nation people could play music so well, some of the more inebriated ones getting up and dancing.

"You know," she said to Shen, raising her voice over the noise, "I thought it was illegal to dance in the Fire Nation."

He laughed, gulping down his drink. Katara watched in disgusted fascination as he belched fire out of his mouth after tossing the bottle aside. "We do whatever we want here. Prince Zuko couldn't care less." He looked around slyly, lowering his voice. "Besides, all royalty know how to dance. You should ask him."

"Yeah, right," she said. "Because dancing with Prince Zuko is at the top of my priorities."

"Isn't it?" he teased. She punched him playfully, wondering if beneath the war-supporters all Fire Nation people were really like this…normal.

"Hey," yelled another crew member. Katara recognized him as one of the chefs. Enlai. He too was surprisingly young. He swayed a little as he walked over to them. "Didn't your mother teach you _anything_, Shen? Why aren't you offering the Avatar's girl a drink?"

"But –" Katara protested, slightly miffed at the label.

"Yeah!" said Shen, grinning up at Enlai. "Katara, I challenge you –" he reached to his side, bringing up a bottle of fire whiskey and two grimy glasses. "To a drinking game."

Several of their fellow fire benders cheered.

"What?" she spluttered.

"The prince will have your heads," Jee warned, joining them, although there was a hint of a grin on his lined face.

Katara watched with a wrinkled nose as Shen poured two glassfuls and pushed one of them across to her. She picked it up and sniffed it, cringing slightly. "Now what?" she asked looking at them all.

"First one to pass out loses," said Shen raising his glass and throwing it down. Katara grimaced and tipped the glass back. It burned her throat and she almost choked it back up, coughing violently. The spectators laughed, and Enlai hit her on the back.

"My money's on the water bender," he said loudly. Katara recovered from her first taste of an alcoholic drink and watched them exchange bets with mild indignation. Then she noticed her refilled glass. As if the first hadn't been bad enough. Not wanting to lose face in front of a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers, she picked it up to more cheering. Shen joined in and sculled his drink with ease. Closing her eyes, Katara drank hers as quickly as possible. It was as bad as the first time, and she almost dropped the glass, struggling to draw in air as she coughed and choked.

"That's the spirit!" Shen yelled his unsteady hand spilling the whiskey everywhere as he poured more into their glasses. The third one was a slight improvement from the second, beginning to expect the burning in her throat. By the fourth she was actually starting to have some fun. By the fifth, she could drink the whiskey with almost as much ease as Shen. All the while, the crew was cheering and laughing and exchanging money.

Katara let the sixth glass drop out of her fingers as she swallowed. Shen looked like he was almost gone, considering he'd drunk much more than her before they'd started the game.

"Come on!" Enlai shouted into her ear, almost deafening her, shoving another glass into her hand. "Two more! Come on!" The water bender's eyes struggled to focus as she tipped back the seventh. She groaned, blinking rapidly trying to make sense of the blurring images in front of her. Katara vaguely saw Shen swallow half of his before the glass fell and shattered as he slumped down, unconscious.

They all roared, some in delight others in defeat as Katara let her drink fall too, victorious. Coins joined the slick and broken glass strewn deck as the men quarreled like school boys over the money. Katara watched the fuzzy scene unfold as she tried to push herself to her feet, an insane urge to laugh overcoming her.

"Whoa!" she muttered stumbling side-long into a heavy built fire bender. "Sorry," she giggled.

"Whaz so funny?" slurred Enlai staggering over to her side, attempting to hold her up but failing miserably.

Katara laughed even harder, her drunken laugh cutting through the hazy air. "I'm drunk!" she said, giggling harder as she swayed. "Even Sokka –"

"Who's Sokka?"

"My brother." Katara nodded seriously. Well, as serious as a near fifteen – year old could while intoxicated. "He's my _biiiig_ brother. _Big_ brother."

"He big?" came the question, the words running together.

Katara snorted and put a floppy hand on his shoulder. Both fell to the floor and laughed wildly. "No, he's tiny!" Katara cried out holding her thumb and forefinger out. "Eensy, weensy, tiny. Like you!" she laughed, pointing at the young chef. He laughed louder than her, slapping her on the back and sending her face first into her knees while his friends roared with mirth.

She found herself sitting in the midst of them, telling stories about her travels with her friends and brother, laughing so hard her face and stomach ached. Half of her audience had passed out like Shen. The other half were laughing louder than her, huge smiles on their faces as they encouraged her to keep talking.

"So, they pick him up," Katara said, holding her lifeless arms up in the air as if she were holding something, "and throw him out the window." The arms flailed and she accidentally hit one of the men in the face. "Oops," she chuckled as he slumped back, finally giving in. Enlai, who was still semi-sober, toppled over, howling with laughter. It was mostly the younger men left standing; the others were either lying unconscious or had retired to their quarters.

"And then?" said one of the men, one Katara knew, worked on the ships engine. She opened her mouth to speak when a sudden silence fell among the small group. The last snicker died out feebly and the men sobered slightly.

Zuko was standing in front of the door, arms crossed, usual angry frown in place as he surveyed what had been a once body-free, alcohol- less, clean deck on a Fire Navy ship. His golden eyes roamed over his wasted crew before stopping on her.

She smiled brightly, staggering to her feet before toppling over again. "Oof!" she said in surprise, looking up at Zuko's face. "Hi…" she waved.

"Are you _drunk_?" he asked incredulously, glaring at his crew.

"No!" she giggled, looking at him as if her were crazy all the while attempting to stand up again. He grabbed her before she fell, holding her upright. "Ok, maybe a little…" she held her two fingers up again and laughed, leaning off to one side.

"Can you walk?" he said impatiently his arm supporting her waist. Katara took a step and almost dragged him down as her knees gave way. "Apparently not," he sighed pulling her up again, slinging his other arm around her knees and pulling her up into his arms, easily carrying her weight.

"Whoa!" she cried out as her head spun from the sudden motion. Zuko's face blurred slightly as he looked down at her slightly unfocused eyes. She found this extremely hilarious, her trembling finger pointing at his pale face as he moved swiftly through the dimly lit corridor, her head hanging over his arm limply. "You look funny," she mumbled her finger accidentally hitting his nose.

He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, feeling his patience wearing thin. "How many did you drink exactly?"

Her happy smile faded slightly as she furrowed her brow to count on her fingers. After a few minutes of struggling to see and count her fingers she gave up, giggling softly. "Ha, I don't know," she tittered in a very un-Katara like way, throwing her arm out to touch one of the torches in the wall. "Ooh, pretty lights…whoa!" Zuko yanked her away from the wall as her head came dangerously close to hitting it and held her more securely.

"Stay still!" he snapped, holding her tighter against his chest. Her arm fell limp, and she rested the side of her head against his warm body, her eyes drifting shut.

"You're so warm," she sighed, curling her fingers around his tunic where it crossed over the inside. "_So _warm. And you smell nice." Zuko stiffened and his walk slowed as she turned her face into him, breathing deeply. The steady beat of his heart quickened its pace slightly. She raised her head to look back at him and the grip on his clothing became surprisingly tighter. He stopped, finally opening the door, when she tried to pull herself closer. Her eyes were still unfocused and he could feel her breath brushing against his neck. "You know what else?" she whispered. He didn't answer, his voice caught in his throat at her proximity, vaguely wondering _how_ he could have found her dress distracting when she was perfectly capable of _so_ much more. "You are…really…really…" her grip grew slacker as she sank into his embrace comfortably. "_Ridiculously…_good-looking…" Her eyelids closed, the startling blue orbs disappearing as she slumped back in his arms, out cold.

* * *

So what did you think? I know the whole Zoolander line was kinda out there and a bit much but i had this huge unexplainable urge to just put it there and i thought it sort of laid the groundwork for the beginning attraction. Anyway, please, please, please, review!!! =)

* * *

Ok, and there's that! I know the whole drinking scene was a bit much and I also thought the whole


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I am SOO SOORRRY!! It's been months, I know, and I have been working my butt off to do homework and do this story. I wrote out like 20 pages but it dragged on for a while and I just couldn't get it to sound right. Plus, I had a lot of people add me on their story alerts but I only got a few reviews so that wasn't helping much either. (Trying to guilt you people). I got this done. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to but I thought I HAVE to get this up for all you people that actually like this story. Also, studying for my APUSH exam and I'm not even American - I don't even know why i'm taking the class. So its been busy. I actually should be studying right now. Anyway, enough about me. Here's the story - hope you like it.

P.S. I had this really cool bathroom fight scene so I'm thinking if it fits I'll throw it in the next chapter. What do y'all think?

* * *

He looked up briefly and ducked as a loose dirt clod flew over his head, narrowly missing his face as dust sprinkled his hair. He snorted humorlessly and brushed it out as he turned back. The next clod hit him dead on. Spluttering incoherently, Sokka threw down his boomerang which, to add salt to his wounds, stuck into the ground.

"Just a simple guy…I didn't ask for _any_ of this…" he grumbled leaning down and tugging his boomerang out. His hand pulled back sharply as the ground gave way and he hit himself in the nose. Muttering angrily and ignoring his throbbing nose, he shoved his boomerang back in its case. "Have you two finished playing yet?"

Aang stopped his bending as he looked over, his hands frozen in midair about to come down on the earth. Toph quickly took advantage, cleverly bending the earth beneath him up and sending him flying back onto his butt.

"Hey," he protested, rubbing a hand over the sore spot.

"Take it like a man, Twinkles."

Sokka cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"Sorry Sokka," said Aang turning his attention back to him. He sank onto the log beside the water tribe boy. "What were you saying?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm saying we need to move on."

"What about Katara?"

The Water Tribe boy took a deep breath, a torn expression in his eyes. "We have to forget about her for now."

"_What_?"

"Listen," Sokka snapped, "I don't like it. I don't _want_ to leave my sister with that creep but this is our only chance to defeat the Fire Nation and we don't know _where_ Katara is. Most likely she's in the Fire Nation or something."

Silence met his words.

Aang spoke up first. "So, what do we do?"

"You have to get ready for the Invasion, Aang. The entire world's relying on you."

"What about your dad and the others?" asked Toph.

"They're supposed to be coming here," Sokka replied as he unrolled his map on the grass. He pointed to a spot not too far from their location. "If we leave tomorrow morning we should arrive at the rendezvous point in two days." His finger moved to another smaller island, closer to the Earth Kingdom. "Dad should be here, picking up a few people I thought could help. And then, we'll all meet up on the morning of the invasion."

"Sounds like a plan," said Toph as her hand curled around a rock. "Heads up, Twinkle Toes."

Sokka sighed as he dragged himself out of the way of flying dirt and stones, sitting in front of Appa as he watched Toph wallop the Avatar. The huge bison groaned loudly and nudged the boy with his nose.

"I know, Appa," Sokka said patting him. "I miss her too."

* * *

Pain.

Unimaginable _pain_ the size of the Earth Kingdom. And it was in her head.

Katara groaned, regaining consciousness as she lay on the soft bed and tried to bury her face into the pillow to soothe the throbbing that made her feel like someone had cleaved straight through the middle of her skull. She blinked, her eyes watering as she felt herself tilt strangely, a cloud settling over her head, her parched throat burning as she tried to breathe.

Her arms shook as she attempted to sit up and tried to take in her surroundings. The light bit at her eyes, blinding her, and the pounding in her head intensified tenfold.

She brought her hands up to clutch her head and closed her eyes, whimpering and shaking her head as the pain refused to leave. Then her stomach churned and she felt the bile rise in her throat as she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the steel basin lying on the floor. Her hands trembled as she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, moaning weakly as her back heaved again. When she had finally coughed up everything in her stomach she fell back on the bed, her shoulders shaking as she pressed her hands over her face.

As she lay there, the door opened and steady footsteps made their way towards her although she didn't look up. Then she heard his low voice issuing orders for the bucket to be removed and food to be brought in. There was a slight grating noise of the pail sliding across the wooden flooring to the door and one set of footsteps came to a stop beside her, a scent of tea wafting above her.

"Are you awake?"

She groaned as the noise jarred her head and she turned away from him slightly, still keeping her eyes shut tightly. "Turn off the light."

He exhaled sharply in what she recognized as an annoyed gesture and the candles dimmed down slightly casting more shadows in the room. "Better?" he whispered leaning over her and prying one of her hands away from her face. She weakly batted at him and he took the opportunity to grab her hand and wrap it around the cup of hot tea he was holding. "Drink this."

She struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, the tea slopping around in the cup. Katara stopped shifting as a little tea slipped over the rim and dripped onto her finger, burning her. She glared at Zuko who was watching her impassively.

"Could you at least hold this?" she snapped irritably. He reached out and grasped the cup while she dragged herself up, one hand on her head as she took the cup back.

She took a sip and gagged, pulling a disgusted face.

"It's Pu-erh tea," he explained, trying to keep the bite of impatience out of his tone. "It's supposed to be for medicinal purposes."

She mumbled something inaudibly, still holding her head and shoved the cup back at him, burying herself under the covers, moaning loudly.

Zuko gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do this but a hung-over waterbender really wasn't useful to him and they were running behind schedule.

He lifted up an edge of the blanket and gently pushed her over to make room. Her head shot up immediately, brown hair falling all over her face as she focused her red eyes on him.

"What – are – you – doing?" she asked crossly scooting away from him.

"Stay still," he growled grabbing her arm and trying to get her to lie back down.

"Can't you talk quietly?" she grumbled, struggling against him until his hand pressed against her forehead and the heat spread across her skin. Her movements stopped immediately and she sank slowly back onto the pillows, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Sorry," he whispered sarcastically. "I didn't tell you to go get drunk with a bunch of sailors."

"We are…" she mumbled shifting closer to him, "not having…this conversation." The frown smoothed out, leaving peace and contentment. It was inexplicable sometimes why she found his presence so comforting but right now she didn't care. "Little warmer," she said practically rolling into him as she turned on her side. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent and found it relaxed her even further. At least she didn't feel sick anymore.

Zuko sat still, not trusting himself to speak.

"You should've been there," she said after a while, turning her face towards him, adjusting his hand against her head. "It was fun."

"I'm sure it was," he replied dryly glad for the distraction. "Drinking myself senseless sounds like the pinnacle of fun."

"I feel so sorry for your people," she shot back, her voice losing the weariness slightly. "If you ever become Fire Lord, they'll probably just die of boredom."

"You think I'm boring?" he said incredulously.

"No, I _know_ you are."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back slightly. She mumbled again to stop him from moving and a comfortable silence fell among them, neither thinking how strange this might be, the captor and the captured sitting so peacefully.

After a while she groaned, clutching her stomach and rolling onto her side, his hand slipping from her forehead to her cheek.

Zuko sighed. When he brought her onto his ship, he somehow _never _imagined himself sitting here trying to cure an alcohol-induced headache for the Avatar's waterbender.

"Are you feeling better yet?" he asked impatiently after a couple of minutes of incessant groaning. If she threw up again…

"What do you think?" she snapped her groaning pausing for a split-second.

"Don't you _want_ to find the Avatar?"

She yanked the blankets above her head, mumbling something. He rolled his eyes and pulled them back. Katara squirmed from the sudden loss of heat and childishly turned her back on him.

He stood up to leave and she almost – _almost_ – called him back to make the pain in her head go away but her pride stopped her and besides, she didn't need a stupid fire bender to help her anyway. She closed her eyes and listened as his footsteps receded, scowling at the wall.

Was she right in trusting him so much? _Did_ she trust him? After everything that happened between them in Ba Sing Se she didn't think it was possible for her to trust him again. And yet, here she was, cuddling up to him. She felt disgusted with herself. She actually let down her guard and got herself drunk. What kind of idiot was she? Those Fire Nation men could have tried to take advantage of her…or poisoned her…or thrown her overboard while she was too out of it to bend. _And_ then they would have gone off to Black Cliffs and captured Aang. Because _she _was stupid enough to actually _tell_ Zuko the rendezvous point. Katara sat up, ignoring the sudden light-headedness, and let it slowly sink in. She _told_ Zuko where Aang was. She actually _told_ him. She grabbed her hair in frustration and forced herself out of bed, the pain increasing tenfold and her stomach turning again while stumbling over to the door and yanking it open. She stopped. What would she tell him? There was nothing to say, no way for her to take it back. She let the door shut as she slowly backed away until the backs of her knees hit the bed and sunk down in it, crawling under the blankets. She wasn't simply going to forget about it but she'd have to deal with it when she was sure her stomach wasn't going to bring up everything she'd ever consumed.

Katara had begun drifting off again when she heard someone knocking on the door. It opened as she turned around and Shen entered carrying a tray laden with breakfast, a big grin on his face despite looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked, wincing at the sound of her hoarse voice.

He grinned, dragging the low table into the middle of the room and placing the dishes on it. "Same thing that happened to you. Although, in my case, it was a lot worse."

"How do you know?" she said sitting up, feeling the throbbing beginning to settle down.

"Did Prince Zuko wake _you_ up at sunrise after lying on a cold metal deck the entire night and make _you_ clean the entire place down?"

Katara held back a slight grin; she'd like to see him even try. "No."

"Bet you got the royal treatment," he said, laying some utensils down beside her food. He eyed her surroundings. "Warm bed, tea, fresh food, water…princes fawning over you…" he added slyly.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Katara replied refusing to acknowledge the double-meaning in his comment.

Shen didn't say anything for a while, settling back down on his haunches as he finished laying out the table. Katara slid off the bed and joined him at the table, taking a reluctant bite of the warm congee. She ate slowly at first, then quicker as her appetite returned. She paused when she realized he was still watching her. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just…you're a prisoner."

Katara stopped midchew. "So?"

"I – I wasn't on Prince Zuko's other ship but Jee told me. He…wasn't anything like what he is now."

"What do you mean?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, he was always angry and quiet."

Katara relaxed, rolling her eyes. "He still _is_ always angry and quiet."

Gold eyes flickered up to meet hers. "No, I mean, around everyone else he's angry and quiet. Around you…he's different."

Katara's heart sped up a little. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean, I think he likes you," said Shen quietly.

Katara snorted. "Why on earth would _Zuko _like me?" she said looking at him as if he were stupid, just as the door opened. Katara's mouth dropped open in horror. Zuko's eyebrows were raised as their eyes met and the Water Tribe girl felt her cheeks burn.

"Uh," said Shen breaking the silence as he scrambled to his feet. "I'll just…" he bowed hastily at the door and Zuko stepped aside so he could squeeze through, not breaking eye contact with Katara. She dropped her gaze to her knees, surprised steam wasn't coming out of her ears. She stared at nothing, listening as the door closed and his footsteps, barely audible, made their way around to her. Why couldn't he have just stayed wherever it was he'd gone? She frowned as she found herself staring at black boots with a single gold stripe running down the centre of them. Then his knees came into view as he folded himself neatly in front of her. His finger rose and tilted her chin up to face him.

"I take it you're feeling better," he said softly, his warm breath brushing her skin. Katara blinked, her heart taking off.

"I am, thank you," she managed to get out. Did she sound too breathless? His fingers resting on her chin slid over her skin, leaving a searing hot trail where his thumb had ever-so-casually brushed the corner of her mouth before skimming over her cheek, cupping her face with his burning palm while the tips of his long pale fingers breezed against her ear. She stopped breathing.

"I see you've made…acquaintances with certain members of my crew," Zuko said quietly, his thumb softly grazing her cheek. He looked as if he were fighting back a smirk. Katara's heart pounded loudly in her chest, her mouth unable to form words, as she begun to feel dizzy. He was so close…she could smell his heady scent…spices, cinnamon maybe, accompanied with a warm smoky smell…and his fingers were making her blood boil with their careful caresses of her face. Inches hovered between them, very, very tense inches. She couldn't tell if he was angry or…what he was doing. Her eyes flickered to his lips, mouth too dry, stomach twisting in knots.

"Huh?" Some part of her registered that he'd spoken.

His voice sounded in her ears again, low and husky. "Although that's really not the reason you're here, correct? Don't you have an Avatar to find?"

She felt her cheeks heat up as the moment broke. She swiftly leaned backwards and grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand away from her face.

"You seem…jealous," she shot back, trying to play his game. A ghost of a grin flashed across his face as he pulled his arm sharply out of her grip.

"Why…" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement, "would I be jealous of Shen?"

Katara raised her eyebrows and refused to back down, craning her head slightly to maintain eye contact. "I wasn't talking about _Shen_, although I'm willing to bet that until this morning you didn't even know his name."

He smirked suddenly. "Then maybe it's a good thing I'm not betting with you." He leaned back and reverted to his usual distant self. "You need to bathe." Ignoring her look of outrage and embarrassment, he dragged her up and spun her around, pushing her out of the room.

--

It was painfully ironic how _she'd_ been the one to drink herself silly and he was here with an incessant throbbing in his head.

He leaned his arms over the metal rail, looking down at his reflection in the water below. It rippled, distorting his blank expression. He no longer had any more energy to scowl or glare or rage. Confusion had set in anger's place, driving the usually determined prince into weariness.

It was impossible. He couldn't hover with this _indecision_ any longer. Azula, his father, his uncle, Katara, the Avatar…all pulling at him from different directions. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! The frustration remained as a pounding reminder in his brain, his arms crossed over uselessly. He couldn't even force himself to bend his emotions out.

His vision blurred for a minute and he was quickly reminded of his illness in Ba Sing Se after freeing the six-legged bison. Surely he wasn't going to fall again? Zuko blinked rapidly and breathed a sigh of relief as his sight cleared.

Azula's plan was perfectly clear. He could follow it easily and prove to his father he was the true heir to the Fire Nation's throne. Now that he paused to think about it, his father didn't even know what he was out here doing…it was a mess. Zuko groaned again, back to square one. Thinking hard, he mentally mapped out all the details of his sister's plan.

One – Ambush the Avatar.

A major fail. The child alone was much too creative and powerful to overcome single-handedly, not to mention the loyalty of his friends that he travelled with. So, he'd done the next best thing – he'd taken the Avatar's water bending teacher. Unintentionally, of course. She had just fallen into their midst, and he had taken advantage of the fact. Not to mention she was the Avatar's weak point and he'd managed to get her to tell him where the Avatar would most likely be. Not without effort, of course. He was still surprised she had divulged the information to him after her obvious hurt at his betrayal in Ba Sing Se but needless, she'd still given it to him.

Two – Convince the Water Tribe girl he would take her to the Avatar and request his help in getting the throne.

To be honest with himself, it was a ridiculous idea. He wasn't particularly sure she bought that story or if she even took note of him telling her that. She had just been captured, wounded and perfectly angry. He was partial to believing other reasons had convinced her to help him. It was reasonable that he'd be chasing the throne (he'd talked about it more than enough when he was chasing them) – just he wasn't so keen on using the Avatar to defeat his _father_ to get it.

Three – Take said Water Tribe girl to rendezvous point and capture the Avatar.

Easier said than done. There were a lot of things Zuko had failed to take into account, things he usually would have, things he _had_ counted when spending three years searching endlessly for the last air bender. One of them being he had no idea what he would do when he finally reached the Avatar.

The last couple of days (or was it a week?) had sent Zuko's mind whirling. And it had _everything_ to do with _her_.

He didn't _hate_ her. In fact, she was fairly _ok_. A little annoying when she talked back but nothing that rivaled Azula. He respected her bending ability; she'd proven herself more than enough times.

He dropped his head. This was so not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to _care_. He wasn't supposed to feel guilty. He wasn't supposed to be even having these thoughts. And that little stunt he pulled this morning was supposed to intimidate her _not_ continue lingering in his head like it meant anything which it _didn't_.

"Hey."

Zuko turned, a little annoyed with the interruption, and watched as she walked up to him. She was composed and business like, a complete opposite of her flustered appearance this morning. He took some pride in being able to cause a reaction like that in her.

He waited for her to speak while she leaned against the rail, her hand drawing up some water lazily and letting it float in the air. She finally spoke. "I don't appreciate your behavior this morning," she said stiffly.

_What?_ He cleared his throat to choke back the snort he felt coming up. "I'm sorry to have offended you..._princess_," he added scathingly.

"You should be," she said haughtily. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you sure you're not related to Azula?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She gasped at the insult and froze the floating water as she flung it at him. He neatly side stepped and it smashed against the metal barrier.

"You don't want to fight me," he told her. "If the last time was any indication."

"Please, you lost spectacularly, remember?" she shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

"You seem to be remembering a different life time."

"We'll see." She fell back into a defensive stance as he copied, shifting into a guard stance, palms open and alight. Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. Katara felt the pull of the water around her, a small stream suspended over her shoulders, barely breathing. Then she saw him smirk and moved.

He formed a fire ball and threw it at her…or faked it. It flew towards her and suddenly flew back to him as she moved her arms. Her water whip snapped out and hit thin air as he feinted, and he threw the sphere as she withdrew her block. She leapt to the side in surprise as he quickly turned her attack against her.

Zuko snapped his wrists out as he formed two thin flaming whips and they shot out at her with impossible speed, his strength and skill improving each time he inhaled, absorbing the sun's power. Katara pulled herself off the ground as she flung two frozen daggers at his hands where they shattered as he blasted them out of the air. He punched out at her, aiming the high intensity flames at her knees as she pulled a water shield in front of her. Steam engulfed them both and he moved silently across the deck, moving to where he last saw her.

Suddenly something grabbed him around the neck and a sharp kick to the back of the legs forced him to the ground, choking. He reached behind and, seizing the back of her top, yanked her around and slammed her to the ground. A cry of surprise flew from her mouth as she hit the deck with a painful thud.

Zuko's hand curled around the back of her neck and twisted her other arm around behind her back. She panted heavily, struggling slightly before relaxing.

"That – all you got?" Zuko said breathing heavily.

"No!" With the flexibility only a waterbender could posses, Katara's leg came up and she hooked her foot around the back of his head and brought him face first onto the ground. He let go of her immediately and she rolled out of the way as his hand snapped forward to grab her. She scrambled to her feet as he sat up and before he knew it, she was running at him and the air gushed out of his stomach as she tackled him, slamming him on his back, gripping both his hands and trapping them above his head. She grinned triumphantly as she lay atop him, keeping him down. Both breathed heavily as they stared each other down.

The prince wrestled against her grip, his muscles straining in his back as he struggled to push her weight off him. She wasn't heavy, having a slight yet strong bender's build, but she was resting on him and pushing him down. And Agni help him, make her _stop shifting_.

"Get off," Zuko muttered, trying to jerk his leg to shove her off.

"Say _please_," she taunted, laughing at his uncomfortable expression, her giggles quaking through his body. Agni hated him. He closed his eyes, realizing in horror his cheeks were flaring, hoping it would just _stop_, and he could go somewhere _far, far_ away and forget about it all. Unfortunately, Agni still hated him and apparently, so did Katara, as she crossed her arms across his chest and rested her chin on them, watching him with a smile on her face as she settled herself in for a long wait, even crossing her ankles in the air.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she cooed. "Ready to give up yet?"

He didn't answer, arms going limp near his head as he bit his lip. This was definitely payment for this morning, he just knew it. "Stop. Moving," he said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"Her eyes went wide and suddenly she stopped shifting. "_Oh_." She loosened her hold on him immediately, blushing as well although strangely flattered. "Sorry." She was about to move when his eyes snapped open and he looked at her, the burning amber eyes warning her not to stir.

"What did I just tell you?" he hissed his face an unnatural red color as she held back a laugh.

"Poor Zuko," she grinned wickedly using her hands to push herself up so she was hovering above him, leaving a little space between them. "Don't worry. It's a completely natural –"

He seized the opportunity immediately, a punch flying toward her face. Katara pushed herself away with a surprised cry, skittering back as he drew back his fists and lashed out, rocketing to his feet as he did so. Her head snapped back as his knuckles brushed her jaw, avoiding the worst of it and kicked out at his thigh, knocking him back into the rail. The water flew around her as she flicked her hand out, aiming to land the final blow. Zuko's eyes zeroed in on the water whip as it flew towards his face and he leaned back to avoid it…his hands slipped on the slick metal and he disappeared over the side.

Katara stared at the spot he'd just been and heard a distant splash. She rushed to the edge and leaned over, watching the water foam, waiting for his black hair to surface and hear his angry yell. Nothing happened. She blinked and looked around in case he surfaced somewhere else.

"Zuko?" she called out softly. She glanced over her shoulder, hoping to maybe find someone to get help. There was no one there. Katara skipped over to the other side of the ship. The water was calm and rhythmic and there was no sign of the Fire Prince at all.

She swallowed hard and tried to control her suddenly uneven breathing. Running back to the other side, she called again, louder this time. "Zuko!" She strained her eyes desperately to see if his black hair would pop up, sopping wet, from the water below. Nothing happened.

Then a thought struck her. Could firebenders even swim?

She heaved herself onto the metal bar without thinking and launched herself into a neat dive.

The water shocked her as she sliced through it, its icy hand closing its tight grip around her, threatening to penetrate her soft fragile body and freeze her insides. The salt stung her eyes as her long hair billowed around her head like a brown cloud. Bubbles rose past her face as she looked back up to where the light was brightest and with a huge kick, propelled herself back up.

Gasping as her head broke the surface; she pushed her hair out of her eyes and ran a dripping hand over her face.

"What _are _you doing?"

She spun around, her hair flinging water everywhere as she squinted into the sun.

He was treading water easily, floating almost casually in the ship's wake as his eyes danced in amusement watching her. His dark hair stuck to his scalp and his clothes were sticking to his skin but he was alive and completely there.

Katara felt herself freeze as an emotion (anger?) began to build up slowly inside her.

"I – I – thought –" she began trying to think of something.

"I was dead," he finished smirking.

She stared at him, at a complete loss for words. "N-no just – just that –"

"Admit it. You were worried."

"That I wouldn't have an escort back to my friends," she muttered to herself turning her back on him and trying to figure out a way to get back up the ship. She was about to conjure up the water beneath her to push her up when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away and he rolled his eyes, tilting his head upwards. Katara followed his gaze and saw the grinning faces of Shen and the grey-haired Jee who must have come when they heard her calling. She growled under her breath as they tossed down a rope, both exchanging wicked smiles with each other. Zuko, seemingly unfazed, caught the end and handed it to her. She took it without looking at him and gripped it tightly, before placing the sole of her waterlogged sandals against the hull of the ship and attempted to walk up. She managed to walk two steps before slipping back down, splashing water all over Zuko.

She surfaced again, taking satisfaction in watching him splutter and shake his sopping hair off his face. He scowled at her.

"Can't climb a rope?" he asked disdainfully.

"Obviously not, genius," she replied as scathingly as she could and trying not to feel humiliated as she heard the suppressed laughs above her. He forced her hands onto the rope again and put his hands on her waist. Her face turned pink.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, keeping the nervous tremor out of her voice, glad he was behind her.

"Teaching you a lesson. When I lift you up, grip the rope with your knees and then pull yourself up with your arms."

"When you what?" she squeaked as she felt his hot hands grip her waist tighter and raise her out of the sea easily. Water pooled down her legs, the edges of her skirt slapping her knees as she gritted her teeth and forced one of her hands up the rope. Her arms seized up painfully and she ignored the increasing pain as she dragged her weight, not helped with all the water clinging to her clothes and hair. Almost crying with relief as her feet found the edge, she slumped over the metal rail, allowing Shen and Jee to pull her over.

She panted, trying to regain feeling back in her arms, realizing the lack of training in the past couple of days was taking its toll on her body. Turning around, she was surprised to find Zuko swinging himself up expertly and climbing over the barrier. Stupid, perfectly in shape Fire Prince.

She bent the water off her body and tossed it away, deliberately letting it cut close to him. He raised his eyebrows at her as he steamed off and indicated Shen and Jee to leave. Shen smirked at Katara as he passed, giving her a knowing look. She bit her tongue to hold back her scream of frustration. Why did she jump in?

Katara turned her head to look at Zuko who was watching her carefully.

"What?" she said rudely.

He shook his head. "I suppose you won that."

What? She blinked before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh. Yes, I suppose I did." She smiled smugly, glad he was admitting it.

He nodded absent-mindedly, looking deep in thought. Then he looked up, familiar smirk returning as he straightened and began to walk past her, stretching his hands out as he did so. "Well, congratulations…peasant."

She snarled and her hand whipped water and there was a resounding smack as it splattered over his head. He spun around and then the deadly dance began again.

--

It was dark inside the room, Katara's quiet breathing the only other sound.

Zuko closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, legs crossed as the flames of the candles in front of him rose and sank with each breath. He let his mind slowly blank as his tutors often taught him, trying to reach deep into that inner peace his uncle always talked about.

_What was the right decision?_

It was obvious now. Whatever brought peace to the world was the right decision regardless of his own needs and wants. He breathed again.

_But could he really betray the Fire Nation? His father, the man he'd come so far to please? _Zuko inhaled a little too sharply for the peace-breathing he was practicing. He was back to square one.

He had to make a choice. And he had to make it soon. He stared at the wall without seeing it, finally giving up on the meditation. He could help the Avatar…but that would make him a traitor along with his uncle. He would be banished once again from his country.

His fingertips pressed against his temples in an effort to help him think.

They had one or two days left of travelling by ship unless he got the water bender to bend the ship to the island. Then there was Azula to worry about – this was her plan and she always made sure they worked. Not to mention she had the bigger ship and knew exactly where the Avatar would be thanks to him. So that meant she'd probably get there before him too. Zuko dropped his face into his hands, clutching at his hair. She'd promised him that the glory would be his.

_Azula always lies._

The prince looked up and glanced behind him where he could see Katara's face, her cheek pressed into the pillow. Some of her hair, usually held back by her 'loopy' beads, fell onto her forehead. Zuko stretched his hand out to push it back before checking himself and pulling his hand back.

_What are you doing?_

He sighed, feeling a headache forming in his head as he watched her, shoulders rising and falling every time she breathed. He would be taking her to wherever it was her friends were on that island then…

Zuko got to his feet and strode out of his room, being sure to shut the door quietly as he left. It was late and the corridors were dark. He conjured a handful of flames to guide him through the maze of halls, his footsteps echoing eerily on the metal floor. Soon he found himself outside a plain door, the metal around the edges glinting from the firelight. He knocked lightly and pushed it open slightly.

Inside was pitch black as he stepped inside, holding his hand out in front of him. Something red caused him to jump and step back painfully into the door. Swallowing and holding his palm higher, he realized it was just that stupid monkey thing his uncle had bought so long ago from those pirates. How it came to be in here, he couldn't begin to fathom as he turned back around to face the bed.

There was no one there. Zuko's heart rate began to speed up as he stepped closer to the empty bed, feeling his throat constrict.

"Uncle?" he said hoarsely looking around, the flames flickering as he swept his hand around violently. The entire room was empty. Zuko spun around once more as though expecting his uncle to step out from the shadows. His attempts were futile and he finally sank down onto the bed, letting the light go out. He jumped up suddenly, feeling something dig into his behind. The light flared in his hand again as he picked up the small object, laying it flat in his palm.

He stared at it for a moment before a tiny smile crossed his face and he closed his fist around the white lotus tile.

* * *

Kinda shorter than I was hoping but I think it turned ok...let me know what you think! =) Can't write without inspiration....


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! First update these summer holidays. I thought I'd be making so many updates this summer but no. What can I say, I've been busy...and lazy. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I really tried hard with this chapter - don't hate me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...and sadly enough half this plot.

* * *

She was grumpy. No, scratch that. She was just plain irritated. Why? Because _someone_ woke her up _hours_ before dawn and that _someone_ was making her bend his stupid ship so they could reach the island faster because apparently _someone _had miscalculated the time it would take. Oh, and that _someone_ was currently drifting off against the rails while she was hard at work.

Without breaking rhythm, she sent a light spray over him and he stood up straight, blinking rapidly as the sea salt stung his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Yes." She smirked at him and continued to push and pull the water, her arms circling around her as she glanced back at the ship's wake. A thin golden sliver of light was visible on the horizon and she could feel her energy beginning to fade as she wearily brought her arms around again. "If I can't sleep, you can't either."

Zuko rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply as he struggled to stay awake. His fingers curled around the lotus tile in his pocket, feeling a sense of security wash over him. He had decided, and with the finality he felt relief. He made a mental note to thank his uncle profusely the next time they met. His crew was completely baffled as to where the ex-general had disappeared to or how, but Zuko didn't let it phase him. Last night, after discovering the Pai Sho tile, he'd crept back into his room being careful not to wake up Katara and had dug up the golden flame his uncle had given him a few weeks back. The one meant to be worn by the Crown Prince.

Him.

He had held it in his hand, feeling the weight of his great-grandfather's choices. Both of his great-grandfathers. One of them had started the war. The other had sought to stop it. He was left in the middle of it all to face his own destiny. The destiny he would choose.

"_Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."_

He sat up the entire night holding the crown in his hands, his meditation candles dying and leaving a majestic gleam on the gold artifact. Katara found him in the early hours of that morning hunched over uncomfortably, leaning against the side of the bed.

He let his gaze fall on her as she kept bending. Her movements were fluid and smooth, and he silently marveled her grace. A light sheen of sweat caused her hair to stick to her skin and she impatiently blew it out of her face every now and then. Her hair was a disarray of thick brown curls which hung to the middle of her back, swaying in the light breeze. She wasn't much shorter than him and while she was slim, there was power hidden in her slight frame. He tilted his head the other way, still watching her. She wasn't perfect – her nose a little too small, her smile a little too wide, her body yet to develop full curves – yet, despite it all, he'd never found anyone more attractive.

Zuko tried to ignore the warmth in his stomach as he kept a discreet eye on her. She was annoying, smug, grudge-holding, and could hold her own in a fight against him to boot, but whatever it was that was brewing between that made his stomach tighten in knots and made him completely forget about his actual girlfriend, intrigued him.

He took a deep breath, feeling reinvigorated with the sun's energy as he turned to face the horizon. Sunrise; his favorite time of day, although sunsets weren't half bad. The orange, pink and gold highlights in the sky as it darkened…and the time when both he and Mai sat on the cliff face over the ocean watching it –

"Do you like orange?" he asked before he could stop himself. He turned his head to look back at her and watched her slow her movements, finally coming to a stop as she bent the sweat off her body and threw it into the water.

"Orange?" she said coming to stand beside him. "Orange is nice. Why?"

He shook his head. "Hungry?" he said, changing the topic and beginning to walk to the cabin door. She followed him wondering at his strange mood but eager for food, stumbling occasionally in her weariness.

"What about you?" she inquired from behind him. "Do you like orange?"

He opened the door and let her in first before following, nodding slowly. "I like orange."

* * *

Katara stretched out luxuriously, rolling onto her side so she could see Zuko lying on the floor. He caught her glance with a sleepy one of his own.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. She let her cheek rest on her pillow, still watching him. "So…"

"So what?" he replied, locking his hands behind his head.

"…I don't know," she muttered, not having anything to say.

He closed his eyes, not wishing to partake in a pointless one-sided conversation. "I don't do small talk."

"Obviously," was the incensed reply. He heard her shift on the bed slightly, still feeling her gaze on him.

Katara glared at the ceiling, annoyed at the fact that he was being so annoying so early in the morning. She was tired but sleep wouldn't come to her so was it really her fault if she wanted to talk? Grumbling silently, she cast around for a topic when her eyes fell on the ceiling.

"Is this the same ship you had…before?" she asked.

Zuko's eyes flickered open as he turned his head slightly to look at her. "No…that got blown up by pirates."

She propped herself up on her elbow interested. "Really? Why did pirates try to blow you up? Apart from the obvious reason?"

He ignored her slight on him. "Zhao paid them." Clearly, he wasn't going to humor her with his straight-to-the-point answers.

"Oh." There was silence again. "So…"

He groaned and flipped over, turning away from her as he pressed his face into the pillow. As much as he was (he squirmed inwardly) beginning to…_develop a liking_ towards this girl, her smart mouth and incessant need to chatter was wearisome.

"Were they the same pirates you hired to find Aang…back then?"

Zuko allowed himself a smirk. _I'll save you from the pirates_. "That's right…"

Katara sniffed. "You tied me to a tree."

"You were bait for the Avatar," he mumbled turning his face the other way so he could see her, scarred side buried in the pillow.

"You mean like right now?"

"Like right now."

"…I hate you."

"I know." He turned over again, stretching the muscles in his back which were still sore from his uncomfortable slouch the previous night.

"Do you think Aang's going to be on the island?"

"_What?_" Zuko turned his head so fast that it cricked. She was peering at him from the bed, her head resting on its side on the pillow, her hand curled up near her mouth. "You were the one who said he would be there!"

She looked sheepish. "I'm not completely sure. Besides, what if Azula turns up?"

And there it was. Zuko felt his stomach plummet, stirring with both guilt and nerves as he sat up. He met her gaze as she watched him. He ran a hand through his hair and she watched it fall back onto his forehead as he looked down at his blanket.

"Listen," he began, his voice lower than usual. He stared hard at his fingers as he spoke. He could just not do this but he owed it to his uncle and to her. He had to make things right.

"Do you remember the night Azula came here?"

Katara stared at him for a few moments, feeling her gut twist unpleasantly at the memory of the Fire Princess' visit, before nodding.

"Well, she wanted to know how much I knew about – about the Avatar, and if I was close to capturing him." He watched his knees as he spoke, feeling too cowardly to look her in the eye. "You have to understand something. I –"

"You told her."

Her voice cut across his calmly. He looked up and caught her gaze, her cerulean eyes barely visible from the light of the single candle in the room.

"Yes."

Of course. She remembered that night perfectly. Sitting in the room after his younger sister had left, wondering, _worrying _if that crazy princess had done anything, speculating as to what he might tell her about his prisoner. She had had no reason to believe him…but she did. And now…

Everything changed.

"Liar," she whispered.

Her words broke him. He reached for her, eyes imploring with her to listen, but she pulled away, scrambling back to the edge of the bed.

"_Don't touch me_."

He stopped as if she'd slapped him.

"Listen, I didn't betray you. Katara –"

"Stop." She shook her head, staring past him. "I don't want to hear anymore, ok?" She slid off the other side and attempted to walk around him to the door. He grabbed her hands, a desperate expression on his face.

"Please, listen. I –"

She struggled in his arms and hooked one of her feet around his ankles; he lost his footing, crashing onto his makeshift bed with his knees and dragging her down too.

"Let go!" she snapped, trying to push him away.

"Not until you listen!" he grunted, locking her arms by her sides and stared at her pleadingly.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Her shoulders slumped as she curled in on herself. She couldn't do this anymore. Why did she trust him? He hadn't done anything to warrant her trust but like a blind fool she'd believed him, listened to every poisoned word he'd said. And for what? Because she thought he liked her? He was probably laughing at her right now, amused at her naivety and blind trust.

Zuko watched her, feeling a familiar emotion engulf him and tighten in his chest. Loss paired with the need to have someone, anyone, a companion that could _understand._

His hands slowly slid down her arms until they reached her hands and he slowly curled his fingers around them.

"Why did I believe you?" she said, her voice breaking. "Why do I always trust you no matter how many times you betray me?"

"I'm not betraying you," he insisted. "You don't understand –"

"Oh, I understand," she snapped. Her sudden show of anger made him freeze. "You're selfish, dishonorable and being rich, spoilt and _happy_ means more to you than the rest of the world!"

His hands clenched around hers. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said coldly.

Her eyes flashed. "Don't I?" She wrenched her hands out of his. "Aang _died_. Because of you. I thought – I thought you might actually be _good_ when I offered to heal your scar. I thought you were just confused and lost but you _weren't_. You know exactly what you want, and being at home with _daddy_ was obviously –"

"SHUT UP!"

He was on his feet; his chest heaved as he struggled to control the anger burning through his blood. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands around her dainty little neck and choke her. She knew _nothing_ about him.

Her face betrayed her shock at his outburst, and she stared up at him, lips parted. His knuckles threatened to pop out of his skin; he'd fisted his hands so tightly.

"You want to know why I told her?" he yelled, his face close to hers. "Because I don't have a choice. I've never had a choice. The Avatar is everything –"

"You always have a choice!" she shouted getting to her feet and straightening to her full height. "Your so-called _honor_ isn't everything, ok?"

"It's not about my honor!" he roared back. "You wouldn't understand. You _don't_ understand."

"What?" She stormed up to him and he took a step back from her advances. "Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because your father loves you!"

There was a first time for everything. There was a first time for admitting things. Recognizing the truth. Acknowledging the past. Letting go of hopeless dreams. For Katara, knowing that her mother had gone, truly gone, would never be there to hold her or tell stories or _smile_ had taken years to admit to. And the first time she'd truly come to terms with it was with this lost, confused boy in a forgotten chamber somewhere underground.

Zuko was still as he stared back at her, unable to bring himself not to. There was nowhere else to look. Three years he'd spent at sea on a hopeless mission, holding on to the slimmest possibility that he could go home, that his father would welcome him back and would forgive him and everything would return to normal.

Nothing was ever going back to normal.

Three years he'd spent, sailing endlessly, burying himself under a façade of practiced discipline and cool detachment, clutching onto a dream that he would go home, hailed a hero in his father's eyes. A dream where he would one day reign as Fire Lord.

A dream where his father told him he loved him.

Slowly, feeling returned back to the firebender and he broke his gaze with the girl sitting opposite him as he pressed his face into his knees. He would not be weak. He was not allowed to be weak. Trying to control himself with a deep breath, he looked up and met the waterbender's eyes again. She was staring wide-eyed, sitting still.

"What?" was all she said, her voice barely audible.

He gritted his teeth and turned away, already feeling ashamed of his outburst although it was true. It was the most honest thing he'd told himself in a long time. He froze when he felt her hand land on his shoulder and spared her a glance.

"Explain," she demanded quietly. "What did you mean?"

Zuko raised his hand and took hold of hers, gently placing it back in her lap. "Nothing," he said. "I didn't mean anything by it."

She grabbed his wrist before he could pull it away. "You owe me." Both narrowed their eyes at the other. Zuko was the first to break the eye contact, staring down at his feet.

"I was never a good firebender," he began still looking down. "I was decent but my sister was better. When I finally mastered something it didn't matter because she'd already done it. My father…wasn't hard on me but he never seemed to expect anything from me either. Azula could do it and that's all that really mattered."

Katara watched him silently as he spoke, wondering what this had to do with the present.

"The night after my mother disappeared and my grandfather died, my father became Fire Lord even though he was the younger son. I don't know what happened that night but I know it had something to do with my mother and grandfather. She came in the middle of the night to say goodbye to me. And then she left." His fists clenched again and he blinked stubbornly. "Life was…quiet after that. My father was busy as Fire Lord and he didn't really have time for me. And then I went to my first war meeting." He closed his eyes and Katara felt a sense of foreboding. She waited but he didn't speak. Irritated that he had not provided an adequate answer, she scoffed.

"So you had a hard childhood because your father didn't pay attention to you, is that it?" she said glaring at his sullen form.

Something in Zuko sparked. Attention issues? She couldn't begin to fathom his messed up childhood, even imagine the misery he'd endured, what he'd done to make it through it all. His eyes flashed up and suddenly he was in her face and an angry heat was surrounding them as his face contorted with rage.

"My father gave me _this_!" he yelled.

A pause.

A beat passed, then another.

Katara followed his shaking finger up to where it was pointing at his scar. Horrified, her eyes focused on the red flame shaped image burned onto his skin before moving to the other, more perfect side of his face where his golden eye was suddenly glistening. He wiped the back of his hand across it angrily before turning his back to her in his moment of weakness.

The young Water Tribe girl felt shock at his revelation. He was always so stubborn and angry and indifferent. What had happened that he deserved such a punishment? She spoke out.

"Why?" she whispered staring at his back.

He shook his head slowly from side-to-side, gripping his knees tightly. "I spoke out of turn. I was disrespectful to the general – the _bastard_ that wanted to send out troops as a distraction." He took a deep shuddering breath and Katara watched his shoulders tremble slightly. "Then – then my father challenged me to an Agni Kai. I thought I was supposed to face the general. But it was my father's war room…"

Zuko stared at the Fire Nation hanging on his wall, not seeing it as the abandonment swept through him.

"_Your own father doesn't even want you."_ His teeth gnawed on his lip as he closed his eyes begging with himself that it wasn't true.

"I begged like a dog," he choked out. He was talking to himself now, shame burning through him. "I cried at his feet and then he…he…"

Behind him, Katara covered her mouth with her hand, silent tears making their way down her tan cheeks as she watched the heartbreaking sight. She couldn't understand his pain. She'd never lacked love in her family; it was abundant in the Water Tribes. She couldn't imagine being ignored by her father while he favored Sokka over her. She'd never sat in a corner of their igloo and watched Sokka play with their father while she was disregarded. Trying to imagine the abandonment and loneliness coursing through Zuko broke her heart.

She jumped when, with an enraged roar, he leapt to his feet and punched the wall, a sharp dent sinking into the metal.

"I only wanted to please him!" he yelled. "I spent three years of my life searching for the Avatar." He squeezed his eyes shut as another tear made its way down and slid off the edge of his jaw. "He never wanted _me_. My own father wanted me dead!"

He leaned his head against the wall, body heaving with suppressed sobs. He wouldn't cry. He refused to be _weak_.

"Zuko?" He felt a cool hand land on his still shaking shoulder and turned around to meet her watery eyes. Why was _she _crying? She looked up at him, her eyes shining as she reached for him. He lowered his head as he felt hot tears streak his cheek and let her wrap her arms around him.

Katara murmured something softly in his ear as he rested his head against her shoulder. She led him back to his futon and sank to the ground, still cradling him. And feeling like it was ok, just this one time, he let the sobs come out and let them take him away…

* * *

It was late afternoon when he finally awoke. He patted the empty space beside him, feeling disgruntled when he realized she was gone. Feeling distinctly drowsy from the few hours of sleep he'd had, he stood up and changed quickly before leaving his quarters to look for Katara.

Slight embarrassment discomforted him as he remembered their conversation. Never had he told an outsider of his past. Nor had he ever cried about it in front of anyone. Not Uncle, not Azula, not Mai…

He grimaced at the thought of his girlfriend as he unconsciously compared her to Katara. He'd never felt so open with Mai. She was there, his quiet support but that was it. She didn't bring out all these emotions from him. Anger, annoyance, affection, trust…

While Katara had never experienced his demons she'd seemed to understand exactly what he'd needed. He knew she didn't think any less of him for breaking down and crying like a child but for her to actually see it was awkward for him.

He hailed down two crewmembers as they emerged from the deck, wide grins on their faces. These disappeared as they caught sight of their commanding officer.

"Where's the girl?" he demanded suspiciously.

The grins returned as they gestured up at the deck and he dismissed them with an order for food as he ascended the stairs. He paused inside the door as he opened it, eyebrows raised.

Katara's eyes were closed as she stretched out languidly, leg in front of her while she bent forward, her hands reaching well past her foot. He could hear deep even breaths as she repeated this with the other leg, stretching her arm to curve over her as her torso graced her leg. She moved onto her stomach and pressed her hands to the deck while she arched her back, leaving her legs stretched out behind her as she held her pose.

His eyes followed the lissome curve of her back up to her neck, mouth dry. What _was_ she doing? She held this position firmly before kneeling and stretching upwards so her wrap around top rose slightly as her hands curled back gracefully until they touched her feet, her torso remaining upright. It felt like she was almost deliberately teasing him with her sensuous movements and pliant body.

Zuko turned away, catching sight of some of his crew sneaking glances at the young girl while they pretended to work. Throwing them a disgusted glare he wordlessly sent them back downstairs as he made his way across the deck towards her.

She smiled at him as he sat down beside her, cross-legged. He smiled back tentatively.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied as his gaze roved over her form, lingering a little too long on the soft mounds of her chest because he's a boy and can't help it. "What are you doing?" he asked forcing his eyes away.

"Yoga," she answered simply. "It's really relaxing and increases your blood circulation and flexibility." She glanced at him. "You should do it too. It'll help you unwind.

"I don't need to unwind," he said crossly.

"Ok," she said calmly as she rolled back into a bridge. Zuko's eyes automatically followed the curve of her bare midriff, catching the sun's rays as her chest rose in the air, her hair falling back and exposing her slender neck. His fingers curled into the silk of his pants as he tried to swallow.

"Did you sleep well?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and his cheeks flushed as if she had caught what he was thinking.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, "I did." He paused before glancing back at her. "Listen, about what happened –"

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

"No…it's just…thank you," he murmured softly not meeting her gaze. She pulled herself out of the bridge – Zuko thanked Agni loudly in his head – and sent him a quick glance.

"You know, I still don't forgive you for telling Azula," she stated settling cross-legged in front of him.

Zuko bowed his head. "I know, and I _am_ sorry. It's been hard."

She nodded. "She's probably on the island already, right?"

The prince looked in the direction of the island which at the moment was still a dot on the horizon. Katara's waterbending had helped immensely though.

"We'll probably get there in the night some time," he told her. She nodded and the two remained silent as someone came out with a small collapsible table and a tray of food in his hands. Silently, he set it down before the two benders and arranged it before departing with a bow.

Zuko absentmindedly took a rice ball and ate it, his eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Katara asked as she helped herself to some fruit.

He sighed and laid his chopsticks down beside the plate. "Nothing," he said standing up and moving to the rails. He slid his hands along the cool metal as he followed its path to the side of the ship, his eyes focused on the distant dot that was the island.

He heard her stand up and follow him, unable to resist poking around to see what made him feel so. Stopping, he rested his elbows on the rounded edge and leaned forward slightly, trying to find his reflection amidst the swirling mass below. His weight shifted slightly as he felt her pause beside him, no qualms about their proximity.

"You know," she began turning her face to watch him while her hair fluttered out over her shoulder. "I used to be terrified of you when you chased us. Sometimes I'd be afraid to fall asleep because I was scared that when I woke up we'd be on your ship going to the Fire Nation." She smiled a little. "I guess that's sort of what happened. I _did _wake up on your ship." Her elbow brushed against his arm lightly. "I always wondered why you chased the Avatar. I thought that you were this crazy boy, always shouting about your honor." His lips twitched. "You really have no idea what honor is, do you?"

He raised his head to look at her out of his unscarred eye.

"I know you think your scar marks you but I think it…makes you you." Tentatively she reached up, her fingers trembling in the slightest as she silently asked for permission before tracing them along the edge of his scar. Her thumb gently brushed over his closed eyelid feeling him relax at her touch.

Slowly, he took a step forward and closed the distance between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I know, I know, waay too long. I had most of this written then I deleted like an entire scene because it was dumb and I wrote a total of 330 words (approx.) so this could have been up AGES ago. I want to promise the next one will be up soon but I'm so busy with school right now its almost an impracticality. You know what would help...maybe a couple of messages every now and then.

On another note I've been reading some really good stuff but not a lot. There are few stories being updated which I understand but as a reader hate. So, if anyone knows any good Zutara (not tragic where one dies) that they've read and is not in my favorites (which is huge) or is writing one - please let me know, I would love to read it. Also, a shout out to Kismet Sorrow's story _The Kiss_ which is really good although maybe with a bit more encouragement she'll update faster! Check that out.

And yes, this is short - don't hate me =).

* * *

She had completely frozen.

His breath gently breezed against her face, his nose skimming along hers. Her eyes closed and she held back a whimper as his warm hands curled around her waist and tugged her closer. They felt hot against her skin and she could feel him trail a warm path against the curve of her back.

She trembled slightly, whether in fear or anticipation she didn't know, but his lips were hovering over hers and the nerves were tightening and she tilted her head up to be closer when he lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers. It was tentative, careful, curious and he leaned in again, his lower lip drawing against her top one. It was warm and she could feel his breath as he gently exhaled against her skin, the tingles spreading across her.

Her hands were trapped on his shoulders (she couldn't remember putting them there) and the lightest sigh escaped her as she felt him close his mouth over hers completely.

The gentle rolling motion of his lips against hers and his hand sliding up over her back, a finger lightly trailing along her spine caused her to shudder in delight. His hand crept up, running over the soft fabric of her wraparound and twisting into her hair, gently pulling her towards him.

This was nice, she thought vaguely as she heard him sigh against her mouth. Ever so slowly, his lips parted, the slight dryness of his warm lip giving way to his moist tongue as it gently swept across her bottom one. She tensed at the new sensation, nervous and hot all at once. Her first kiss was getting further than she imagined and she suddenly realized she had no idea what she was doing.

Zuko's hand gently traced warm circles on her skin, his tongue sweeping against her lips again. Awkwardly, Katara let her mouth open, clutching onto him even tighter, unsure of what to do. She held still as she felt his hot, warm wet tongue slip into her mouth, and she whimpered, enjoying this intimate invasion of her mouth yet trying not to squirm as she didn't know how to respond. The firebender seemed to sense her unease and slowly slipped his hand out of her brown curls and let his thumb graze her cheek as he brought his hand around to cup her chin and tilt it slightly, giving him a better angle of access.

She sighed as his tongue met hers, curiously sliding along, tasting her and both his hands pulled her even closer, pulling her until she was flush against his warm muscular body. Katara forgot about everything else, how she was angry at him, how he was a prince and this was oh, so wrong and wonderful and she didn't want it to end as he pulled her lower lip in between his teeth and nibbled it lightly, pulling a moan from her as she felt herself being leaned over from his intensity –

"Sir?"

Katara shoved the boy away, gasping for breath as she heard someone come around to where they were – _had – _been embracing and she heard Zuko's voice stammer uncharacteristically as he tried to regain his bearings. Their voices drowned out as she stared unseeingly at the water, hiding her face, the breeze caressing her kiss-bruised swollen lips, and she ran her tongue over them, tasting spices and tea, and she felt something pleasant coil in her stomach as she shivered slightly.

* * *

The voices went away along with their footsteps and she was left alone by a reluctant Zuko as he followed the man and she put her hands to her mouth and began to giggle.

Dinner was unbearable. Neither of them spoke and the food was eaten much more quickly than desired, chopsticks scratching at the bottom of the porcelain bowls loudly. Zuko cleared his throat but his voice died in his throat when she glanced at him briefly and he quickly picked up his cup to take a drink, coughing when he sucked on empty air.

His awkwardness was kind of cute, although it did nothing to lessen her own. She snuck a glance as he neatly fed himself rice with his chopsticks, his lips a pale pink. She immediately tore her gaze away as his came to rest on her, almost catching her staring.

She gave a polite cough and put her utensils down beside her bowl and stared at her hands in her lap as she waited for him to say something.

He cleared his throat again, forcing his mouth to open and speak the words. "About what happened…" he began slowly.

"What about it?" she said before she could stop herself, her heart thumping loudly. Did he regret it? Sure, it was her first kiss but would that turn him away? Wait, did he actually like her? Did she like him? Or was she too caught up in her attraction for him that she was mistaking it as like? "I mean," she said, trying to calm down. "Did you – did you not…want –"

"No, I did!" he said hurriedly. She blinked at him and he felt heat of the highest degree flood his face at his bluntness. He picked up his cup to distract himself before remembering it was empty, and set it back down again, feeling unusually flustered. "Uh, I mean…it was –"

Someone rapped on the door. "Prince Zuko, would you like me to clean up?" asked a voice.

"Yes!" Zuko practically yelled and both benders breathed a sigh of relief as the servant came in and began to clear up silently. Katara pretended to fiddle around at the desk while Zuko fled the room.

It was what? She frowned as he left, wanting him to stay but still too nervous to look at him. Was this how it would always be? So awkward? Or would he kiss her again? Her stomach thrilled pleasantly at that thought, remembering how he'd planted the tiniest nibble on her lower lip. She flushed, putting a hand to her mouth, trembling slightly.

She was totally head over heels for him and she wanted him to kiss her and kiss her some more and keep kissing her.

Katara groaned as she fell onto the silky bed, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into the pillows.

She heard footsteps and quickly pretended to be asleep, debating mentally whether or not to ask him about his unfinished statement.

"Katara?" she heard him rasp in a low tone. He had come back! And they were all alone…Just the thought sent a dangerous thrill through her. "Hey, listen." She felt a hesitant hand touch her shoulder and held back a shiver. She turned her head slowly and glanced at his face as he lowered himself to kneel by the bed. "I…" he swallowed nervously. "Are you…ok?"

She nodded and turned a little more so she was lying on her side as she looked at him. He stared back at her, his gold eyes boring into hers, drawing her in. Her hand rose and she gently touched it to his face, her fingertips softly grazing the perfect side of his face. He watched her calmly and she blushed drawing her hand away. He caught it as she pulled it back and closed his fingers around it, the warmth from his palm spreading up her entire arm. She returned her gaze to his shyly as he ran his thumb over her hand. This was new. That look in his eyes…she felt utterly warm and protected. To see him act so openly for her was definitely not normal yet it caused her immense happiness that she was one of the few that got to see him like this.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly. He leaned closer to rest his chin against her pillow, his breath softly washing over her as he nodded. "Why did you kiss me?"

He was silent for a moment, his thumb pausing in its movements. "I guess…because I really like you." He glanced away quickly, cheeks red.

She smiled slightly, a pleasant thrum causing her heart to bounce. Actually _bounce_. "I never thought that the guy with the ponytail who always yelled and set things on fire would ever say he liked me."

His lips twitched. "I never thought that one of the most annoying girls I've ever met would like me."

"How do you know I like you?" she challenged, smirking.

He grinned back lightly. "Katara…" he began.

"Hmm?" She drew a little closer.

"Katara…"

"What?"

"Katara…Katara…Katara!"

Her eyes snapped open as she felt herself be completely turned over onto her back and sat up straight, almost knocking heads with the Fire Prince.

He looked irritated. "Come on! Time to go." He tossed a cloth bag on the bed with two water skins attached to it before striding to his wardrobe and pulling a cloak out, a fine black one already covering his clothes. He handed it to her and made his way to the door, telling her to hurry up.

Still breathing heavily, Katara slapped a hand over her face. Sokka was going to _kill _her.  


* * *

"What is your crew going to say when they know you're gone? You're the prince, aren't you? Won't they notice you're missing?"

Zuko spared her a glance as he glanced over the rail. They couldn't afford to wait for the tides to bring the ship in and Jee had already informed him of another royal navy ship leaving the waters. If Azula got there first…

"They have orders," he told her. "Can you bend us there?" He pointed at the rocky face of the island.

She nodded before shooting him a look. "Can you surf?"

He stared at her. "What?"

She smirked at him for raising her hands and pulling up a wave. "Jump."

He didn't wait to question her before climbing over the rails and throwing himself onto the white crest, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for the ice cold plunge. His knees bent as he hit the hard ice, centering himself as he felt himself about to be pitched forward. Katara was suddenly beside him and then the wind was burning his eyes as he gripped the edge of the board with numb fingers, and the water bender's arms moved gracefully propelling them faster than any Fire Navy ship could manage, and then suddenly he was thrown headfirst into the sand as the ice board disappeared.

Spluttering from the shock and loss of dignity, he rolled over to find Katara standing over him wearing a smug expression before offering him her hand. He got to his feet unassisted, shaking the sand out of his hair. His ship was quite far, a small shape in the distance and he mentally bade it farewell before turning back to Katara.

"Come on," was all he said before he took off at a fast walk into the forest. It gave him great satisfaction to hear her stumbling over hidden roots while his hand held a small flame.

"Hey, wait up," she said stumbling in her inappropriate clothes and shoes, hindered even more by her bag and oversized cloak. She tried to keep close to him because travelling the forest at night was not at all a pleasant experience with just two people. There was a loud sound and she jumped, crashing into Zuko's back.

He turned to face her impatiently.

"Can we…just slow down, please? It's dark," she said sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and slowed so she could walk beside him, peering into the forest. "Do you know where you're going?" she asked seeing no map. If they were relying on _instinct_…

"This is a marked trail leading directly to the top of the island. It's where your friends should be if they're here."

"What if they're not?" Katara asked almost tripping over a tree root.

Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye, hand half-rising to catch her if she fell. "You said they would be here until the eclipse. We have four days and by this route it shouldn't take us longer than two if we hurry and stop for minimum breaks." He quickened his pace and Katara resisted grabbing his arm so she could keep up.

Huffing angrily she followed, fighting back yawns and stumbling along the trail.

She lost track of time, sleepily keeping her eyes on Zuko's dark form. The moon slowly shifted across the midnight sky and when they finally reached a clearing, Zuko suggested they stop.

With a sigh of relief, Katara dropped her pack and threw herself down on the twig-strewn grass. Zuko sat himself down with a little more grace after dragging some logs to the middle of their clearing and setting it alight. Or trying to.

"Have you _never_ set a fire before?" Katara asked incredulously staring from where she was leaning against a fallen tree.

Zuko frowned, ignoring her, as he tried to light it up again.

"You need kindling, _Your Highness_," said Katara throwing small twigs and dry leaves in his general direction.

"Why don't you come and do it then?" he snarled grabbing a handful and throwing it on the logs before lighting it forcefully. It flared to life, the logs quickly catching alight.

Katara smiled at him just to be annoying and rested her head back against the log, closing her eyes. To her annoyance, as sleepy as she felt she couldn't fall asleep. She sat up and watched Zuko quickly organizing his sleeping roll and grabbing his water skin.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he strode over to the trees.

"Refilling this," he replied disappearing into the shadows.

Katara ran her hand through her hair a few times, untangling the knots. Just yesterday evening she'd had her first kiss with the Prince of the Fire Nation and now they were back to their prisoner-captor routine.

She stared at the trees after him trying to think through her confusing feelings. Did he like her? What did that kiss mean?

"I hate him," she grumbled to herself, clutching her head. She grabbed her empty water skins and pushed herself up off the ground. Maybe a nice cool bath would help calm her down.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
